Reflections on Selfishness
by ScotSniper
Summary: I let out a weary sigh, hanging around this idiot was going to get me killed, yet for some reason beyond my comprehension I was still drawn to this person. What's so special about him, that I'm compelled to follow his suicidal tendencies? Set RBG Arc.
1. I'll show you!

Okay, This is a story based on the Pokemon Adventures Manga (PokeSpecial). It follows the plot of the RBG series, so you can count on Red, Green (boy) and Blue (Girl) being main characters.

* * *

_**Initial thoughts…**_

_Eight years ago... I was a selfish, arrogant... I'm different now. I just need a chance to prove it. So, when I received a letter asking for help from an old friend how could I refuse? Even if it meant travelling into a region under a brutal regime. I'm in way over my head. Again._

_But that's life isn't it? Being 'told' your limits and setting out to prove them wrong. I know that better than anyone._

_Last year a regime affiliated with Team Rocket came to power in Kanto. Under normal circumstances I would have turned a blind eye… except the circumstances aren't normal. My friends were branded enemies of the state and now they live life on the run. They were once heroes, the 'Dexholders' and I was the friend that received no recognition. Not that I can blame the press… I wasn't a dexholder and therefore 'unworthy' of a mention._

'_Unworthy'… It's a word that changed my life. On that fateful day I arrived in Pallet 8 years ago, back when I was an arse._

_

* * *

_

_'What do you hope to achieve? They're dead and you can't bring them back.'

* * *

_

**VS. Riolu**

I find myself on a boat bound for Kanto. I had heard rumors of devices being developed by a professor, capable of displaying vital statistics and acting as an encyclopaedia on the road. Such a tool would be necessary to obtain. I wanted one, and when I want something, I will do whatever is necessary to obtain it. Strong words from a ten year old, I agree. But when you've gone through hell and back as I have, you'll learn what reality is, and believe me, it's a b****.

I take a deep breath of the ocean air and gather my thoughts. I turn my attention to the beautiful blue sky, the warm of the sun and the chirps of Pidgey as they fly overhead. We must be near land if Pidgey are in the sky; they live off people's garbage. I gazed at my reflection in the water.

* * *

A brief synopsis of my crappy life;

I was born in the far off Sinnoh region. My parents died in a fire. I survived, mainly by luck; I was mentally traumatized by the incident and have an unhealthy fear of fire, a minor setback for me as a trainer. I mean how many folk use fire types? ... I'm screwed.

It was no accident, I discovered later. Several shattered bottles indicated that the use of Molotovs started it.

After the fire the Veilstone gym took me in. I'm not particularly athletic or skilled in hand-to-hand combat but rather the opposite, a punching bag for Maylene, the Sensei's favorite pupil. Nonetheless I do have some physical fitness, mainly from running away... from her.

I spent much of my time in the Veilstone Gym researching tracking techniques. Both in the field and through technological means, anything that would help me in locating information I sought. Whenever I wasn't getting beaten to a pulp that is.

In the time I spent in Veilstone I formulated a simple plan that would help me through life, following the relatively simple principle: "An eye for an eye."

Everything flows on to next; get a 'Pokedex', become a skilled trainer, track down those who burned down my home and get even. Simple huh?

_'Keep telling yourself that son…' _My Sensei said when I revealed my plans. He had no faith in me to do anything. He never did.

…

My name is Willow Alexander. I'm ten years old and I'm in way over my head. Apparently.

* * *

I blinked. Reality.

_'Willow. Willow. Willow. Willow. Willow.'_ A voice echoed through my head, rhythmically and childlike. Needless to say it is unbearably irritating.

"What?" I yelled, getting curious looks from other passengers.

My Riolu, Rylte and I share a telepathic link. Rylte is my starter Pokemon. His egg was damaged when the floor gave way during the fire. As a result his right sensor is a bit deformed, perhaps his brain too.

'Dude ... double rainbow...' he said dreamily, turning his head to the right and gazing starboard.

"Yes two full rainbows… Unbelievable," I muttered sarcastically

_'It's so beautiful...'_ A loud sniff resounded in my head, making me flinch. _'Oh, man...'_

I gave him a questioning look. He did stuff like this all the time, but I never got used to it.

"Rylte, shut up."

_'Double rainbow…'_ he said again feigning awe.

I groaned and ran my hands over the guardrail and began to tap it impatiently.

* * *

-In a matter of time...-

* * *

A cheerful female voice rang out over the speakers. "We will be entering Pallet docks shortly, please gather your belongings for departure."

I whipped out my water bottle and drank the remaining liquid, carelessly throwing it into the ocean after finishing it.

* * *

The moment we pulled into the docks I rushed off the boat, Rylte at my heels. I wanted to get a clear view of Pallet; It was a calm sleepy little town. By appearance; the buildings looked identical save one, which I took to be Oak's Pokemon lab.

I noticed people were giving me dirty looks as I walked down the pier.

'What's up with these folk?' I thought, returning their dirty looks.

Then I noticed the sign at the foot of the pier. It read: Pallet town; a place where people do not pollute and **do not litter**.

'_Yeahhh… the water bottle…'_ Rylte muttered through our telepathic link.

'Thank you for stating the obvious you little rat...' I thought, forgetting that he could probably hear it.

_'I'm not a rat! Im a Jackal, dog, rabbit... thing._'

"Lets just find Oak." I muttered impatiently, stomping off towards the lab.

* * *

I may make it sound straightforward, but I had been searching for Oak's whereabouts for 2 months now. The man covered his tracks well.

* * *

I wandered obliviously through the identical buildings of Pallet, eyes focused on my target. The lab. It was essentially a big cuboid with windows. I had started to wonder; 'why build a lab here, surely there had to be better sites in Kanto?'

I stood in front of the lab door, feeling unusually awkward, and reached for the door handle.

'Hmm what should I say?' I thought.

'_Make me a sandwich Biatch?_' Rylte responded unhelpfully.

'Forget it. I'll just wing it.' I turned the handle and entered.

* * *

The place was a mess; files where scattered everywhere, torn pieces of paper littered the floor and there was feathers all over the place.

"Hello?" I called out.

I glanced around, the place looked like a hurricane had past through it.

"Hey!" I a friendly, but stern voice called out.

I saw a man emerge from a backroom, wearing a labcoat, his hair was grey and his age I estimated around 60. He placed a bundle folders onto one of his desks and approached me.

"Your another one of those kids…" He muttered thoughtfully

'No s*** Sherlock' I thought, rolling my eyes and placing my hands into my pockets.

"Who can't use a doorbell..." He finished.

"Oh uh, sorry." I sheepishly replied, glancing behind me.

"So why are you here?" He asked his tone changing into a curious one.

"Professor Oak, I take it? I've heard about you developing devices called pokedexes, I'm here to ask you for one." I stated bluntly.

"I see... I'm surprised you managed to find me."

I shrugged "It wasn't easy."

"Hmm, and might I ask why you want one?" He said, narrowing his eyes, almost to try reading my mind.

"I require it to… tie up loose ends." (It was true.) "I imagine your Pokedex would be invaluable in my journey."

He sighed and turned away from me "I'm afraid that I cannot provide you with one."

I felt my heart lurch, all that travelling and he didn't have one to give.

"How so?"

He kept his back to me. " I created the Pokedex to better understand Pokemon, not help people fulfil their personal motives."

Was he accusing me of something? "In all due respect, It's not for MY personal gain-"

The Professor snapped around and faced me, he spoke calmly, "Don't lie to me, your out for revenge, I can see it in your eyes. I did not design the Pokedex to be used for such a cause. As long as you set out to satisfy your own selfish desires you shall never be worthy of possessing a Pokedex."

I felt something snap.

"You know nothing about me! Nor do you have the right to judge people!" I snapped

He continued to speak calmly "I choose dexholders who possess certain qualities. You do not possess those qualities, being ignorant and selfish. You are unworthy."

'_You are unworthy._' It struck a cord and I felt… ashamed. My entire life was based on proving people wrong; I had to prove myself time after time. Now I knew I had to do it again.

I hardened my expression and glared at the old professor.

"I'll show you." I seethed. "I will travel the region and become the most powerful trainer, the champion. Maybe then you'll regret calling me 'unworthy'".

"Perhaps a journey would be good for you, maybe it will open your eyes to your ignorance." The Professor replied.

I turned and made for the door. "Whatever you say… old man."

I found Rylte sitting outside; apparently I had closed the door on him. Normally I would be telling him to shut up as he whined about it, but what the professor had said repeated itself over and over in my mind, blocking out all other thoughts. '_You are unworthy_'.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

Next time, Willow encounters Green as he tracks a rare Pokemon. Will they be able to work together?


	2. Meeting Dumb and Dumber

Rylte: _"I get to do the disclaimer! ScotSniper does not own Pokemon or stuff, or the mass Dr Graveler (Pokemon Dr Pepper) cans I store somewhere…"_

A/N: I have posted a created a picture of Willow and Rylte on my profile. (It ain't great, but It saves me having to describe him XD). I relied heavily on dialogue from the comic in this chapter.

* * *

**VS. Kangaskahn!**

The **Viridian Forest**

**Willow** and Rylte

Attempting to reach Pewter city… **and failing**.

* * *

I trudged though the dense woodland, the trees reached over each other and blocked out the sun. I silently cursed the old Professor.

"Unworthy… hah!" I snorted, "Old fool."

'_Seriously dude… let it go…'_ Rylte moaned as he followed me.

I glanced over my shoulder at the bored Riolu. "And prove the senile fool right? I don't think so."

I cursed as I wandered into some thick patches of grass. I had to take large steps to get through them. Rylte agilely jumped tree-to-tree, leaping from a tree overhead and gracefully landing in front of me.

"Show-off." I grunted in frustration. This forest seemed endless; no roads, no paths, just endless identical trees and patches off grass. I let out a tired sigh and slumped onto a nearby tree, "I'm lost."

'_I'm not lost.'_ Rylte giggled, leaping up onto a branch.

"How?"

'_Because, I was wandering around and this weird Parrot thing attacked me and I was like; 'Your going down you duck!' and he was like 'I'm not a duck, I'm a Parrot.' And I was like 'no man… just no'. So I fought and I killed the evil dragon and was transformed into a mermaid_.'

I stared at him in absolute shock. "Rylte you never cease to amaze me." I said sarcastically.

'_And that is the story of how I got my new shoes.' _Rylte concluded.

"Do you even think before you say something?" I groaned, why did my starter have to be insane.

_'I was saying something?'_

I facepalmed "Never mind…"

I glanced over my shoulder deeper into the forest. "Lets keep moving."

* * *

-In a matter of time…

* * *

A Weedle sprang out from the brush, again.

"Rylte." I commanded calmly.

Rylte sighed, sprang up and smashed the caterpillar back into the bushes with a speedy punch.

_'Why do they keep leaping out like that… It didn't work the first time, or the second, the third hit the ground… and don't get me started about the Dr Graveler…'_

I ignored his comment and pointed to a large purple moth that had emerged from the brush. "Rylte another one."

_'Got it.'_

Rylte started for the huge bug, but the strangest thing happened… It exploded in a burst of flame.

_'Oh ma gawd! No more Dr Graveler...'_ Rylte shrieked, landing next to the unconscious moth.

I ran up and came face to face with a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly.

I shrugged. "Some lost dude and his insane Pokemon."

The boy ignored me and proceeded to take out a small red device and scanned the moth. "I've already caught one." He muttered analyzing the screen.

I recognized the device almost immediately. "A Pokedex!"

He turned away from me and folded his arms as if he was in thought. Rylte wandered in front of me and greeted a small red lizard that stood by the boy's side. He did so in pokespeak so I didn't understand what he said. The lizard ignored his attempts at small talk.

The boy stared curiously at Rylte. "What Pokemon is this?" He asked, not even turning to face me.

I huffed in frustration "A Riolu. Do you know the way to Pewter city?"

"Find your own way. I'm busy." He said, walking off into the bushes.

I glanced at Rylte.

"What an Asshole."

_'What an Asshole.'_

I sighed, "He'll have to leave eventually… lets tail him."

* * *

I followed the boy and his lizard quietly into a clearing. Suddenly he snapped around to face me.

"What do you want?" He asked calmly, with a hostile glare.

"Directions?" I replied returning the glare, but with a cheeky smile on my face.

Suddenly, there was some noise in the bushes.

"Charmander." The boy commanded.

The lizard sprang forward and exhaled a stream of fire at the source of the noise.

A round blue Pokemon sprang out of the bushes, only to be consumed by the flame. The smoke cleared leaving an unconscious, smoking Poliwhirl.

I winced slightly at the sight of fire. "Was that necessary?" I asked glancing at the boy.

An excited voice rang out. "Did you catch it? Did you-"

A capped boy sprang out from the bushes, the second he laid eyes on his Pokemon he screamed.

"WHAT?" The capped boy dashed the Poliwhirl's side. "Poliwhirl!"

The spiky haired boy laughed. "So the Poliwhirl has an owner…"

The capped boy snapped around to face us, face contorted with rage.

"We thought it was a wild Pokemon when we attacked." He continued.

I frantically waved my hands at the spiky haired boy. "Don't bring me into this."

The spiky haired boy glanced at me. "You still here? I was talking about my Charmander."

I clenched my fists "Why you…"

He adverted his gaze back to the capped trainer. "Don't take it personally." He sneered.

The capped boy snarled rising to his feet. "**YOU** did this to my Poliwhirl?"

Being smart, I distanced myself from the spiky haired boy and indicated to the capped boy 'he's all yours'.

The capped boy charged at the spiky haired boy throwing a clumsy punch at him. "YOU'LL PAY!"

The spiky haired boy simply caught the blow. "Nonsense!"

He held the capped boy's fist moving it to an angle where he couldn't throw another punch. "We're both in this forest to capture Pokemon…"

"Hello? I'm right here?" I threw my arms dramatically in the air. Both boys acknowledged my presence for a moment, before turning back to face each other.

The spiky haired boy continued to talk to the capped one. "…So we're bound to cross paths sometime aren't we?"

The capped boy studied the Spiky haired boy for a moment. "Hey… You're…"

"Eh?"

"You're that guy!" The capped boy broke free and clenched his fists. "Why do you keep…-"

BOOOOOM

I looked around. "What was that?"

BOOOM

The spiky haired boy seemed to know. "Ahhh… So it's come, at last."

BOOM

I turned to face him. "What is coming!"

A huge brown Pokemon emerged from the brush, stomping through the thick bushes with ease.

I was closest to it. I raised my gaze slowly up to its head. "You have got to be kidding me…"

The capped boy held his head in his hands and screamed. I backed away from the huge Pokemon and glanced at Rylte, who was perched on a nearby tree branch.

"Rylte…?" I asked uneasily.

Rylte looked at the huge being and shrugged. _'Your on your own man.'_

The spiky haired boy stared up at it and grinned. "I've been waiting for you, Kangaskahn!"

I dashed up to the boy. "You can't be serious in taking that thing on?"

"Oh, of course I'm serious." He chuckled.

I glanced at the Kangaskahn once more, then back at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck with that."

The spiky haired boy stared down the Kangaskahn. "I heard that you were here somewhere… But you did test my patience!" His Charmander leaped in front of him. "Charmander attack!"

The fire lizard released stream of fire at the Kangaskahn.

"Once I win, I'll be able to put its data in…" The spiky haired boy withdrew his Pokedex once more.

The capped boy cut in taking out his own device. "Hey! Th-That's…"

"A POKEDEX!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

I glanced at them both, then facepalmed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

The spiky haired boy erupted into another fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" The capped boy questioned.

"My granddad told me he'd given a Pokedex to someone. So it turns out to be **YOU**…!"

"Gr-Grandad? You mean… Professor Oak?" The capped boy gasped.

I sniggered "That explains alot…"

The spiky haired boy snorted. "Though why he'd give a Pokedex to the likes of you…" He paused "Well, Never mind! I'll just show you how it's done." He glanced at me. "**Both** of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the acknowledgement… I guess."

His Charmander continued to spray fire at the looming Kangaskahn.

"Charmander! Final blow!"

"GYAAAW!" The creature screamed in agony, it turned it's back to the flame. I hated seeing it, the fire, it reminded me of that night…

The spiky haired boy grinned and pulled a Pokeball out of his bag. "That should do it." He threw the ball at the creature's back. "YOUR MINE!"

The Kangaskahn, despite its burns, turned and beat the ball away.

I burst out laughing. "Catching a Pokemon Amma doin it right?" I teased.

The spiky haired boy snarled at me. "O- Okay then! One more!" He threw another ball at the Kangaskahn. It beat this away too.

I laughed harder, falling to the ground. "Stop please…" I gasped. "You killing me HAHAHA."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at me.

The capped boy broke his silence. "There's…" The creature screamed as yet another fire attack struck it. "Something wrong…"

I wiped a tear from my eye and stood up. "What do ya mean?"

"It's strong enough to repel the Pokeball… but it isn't attacking…"

I thought about it. The Kangaskahn didn't retaliate… it was strange. "So what is wrong then?" I questioned.

The capped boy jumped up. "Of course that's it…!"

I raised an eyebrow "I'm not following…?"

The capped boy shot past me. "Quick stop the attack!"

The spiky haired boy rounded on him in frustration. "This Pokemon is mine. Don't think you'll steal it."

"You don't understand! It's…"

The spiky haired boy ignored him. "Charmander! Fight on!"

"But…!" The capped boy shook his head and charged forward. "Oh, just getta outta my way! Poliwhirl!" The capped boy pushed the spiky haired boy aside, sending his Poliwhirl forward.

"HEY! What the- what're you doing?"

The Poliwhirl blasted the Charmander with a water gun from behind. It yelped in alarm.

The capped boy rushed up to the badly burned Kangaskahn. "Are you okay?"

"Where do you think you're going, you-"

"Your baby… Is it all right!" The capped boy shouted, running to inspect the Kangaskahn's pouch.

The spiky haired boy's demeanor changed into one of confusion. "Eh?"

There was some movement in the creature's pouch. A sickly creature raised its head up from its mother's protective pouch.

"It's hurt…" The capped boy muttered. "Did a poison Pokemon get you?" he spoke softly to the mini- Kangaskahn.

_'The Mother says it was attacked by an Ekans.'_ Rylte explained, leaping onto my shoulder.

I nodded in acknowledgment and returned my attention to the capped boy. "Rylte says that the baby was poisoned by an Ekans."

Both boys shot me surprised looks. I shrugged, "Rylte speaks through telepathy." Pointing at the Pokemon sprawled on my shoulder.

The capped boy nodded. "I've got just the thing." He pulled out a general anti-poison antidote from his bag and applied it the baby. The baby quickly seemed to shake off any ill affects of the poison. The spiky haired boy just looked on in shock.

The capped boy turned his attention up to the mother Kangaskahn. "No wonder you were protecting your middle. If the fire had hit it, your baby could've been really hurt."

The mother Kangaskahn grunted in approval and stomped back into the forest.

_'Thank you.'_

"Thank you." I translated through Rylte.

The spiky haired boy snorted. "Hmph. Thanks a lot!" … "If you hadn't butted in, I could have captured it…"

"Come on. You know it isn't really winning…" The capped boy said cheerfully. "If your opponent's at a disadvantage."

"Save your slogans." The spiky haired boy huffed and walked out of the clearing.

The capped boy followed. "Hey… wait up!"

"Finally! You're going to show me the exit!" I muttered sarcastically, stalking after them.

"My name's Red!" The capped boy proclaimed. "What's yours? Huh? Huh-?"

The spiky haired boy ignored Red and continued to walk through the growing-less-dense woodland.

"Well?"

The Spiky haired boy turned around and snapped. "If it will shut you up… My name's Green! Now leave me alone!"

"How charming…" I muttered.

Red turned to face me. "And what's your name?"

I blinked. "So I exist now huh?" I sighed. "Well, the name's Willow…"

"Okay…" Red muttered thoughtfully. "GREEN, WILLOW I'M NOT LOSING TO EITHER OF YOU!"

I clutched my ears protectively. "Dude! I'm right beside you!"

_'Freaking psycho…' _Rylte cursed, folding his floppy ears over his face.

He seemed to ignore me and continued to yell stupidly. "Y'HEAR ME, GREEN? I'M GONNA WIN!"

I slipped on some headphones I received for my birthday, I wasn't much of a music fan, but it was better than listening to Red's dramatic screams. I let out an exasperated sigh as Green walked out of sight and Red continued to laugh manically to himself. I sneaked away from the cackling moron and continued on my journey to Pewter city.

"Just wait… I will prove myself…" I muttered unconsciously.

_'Evil Breadcats everywhere…'_ Rylte muttered dreamily as I walked.


	3. Shocking

Rylte: "ScotSniper does not own Pokemon. I own a Breadcat though. He's tasty pet..."

Willow:"...Review after reading... or Red gets electrocuted by Pikachu... Not my call folks."

A/N – -Willow had two Pokemon: Rylte (A Riolu) and a Pidgey (Gladr).

-Red has two Pokemon currently: A Bulbasaur and His Poliwhirl

* * *

**VS Pikachu**

West **Pewter City**

Willow, Rylte and **Red.**

Traveling through Region

* * *

"Hurry!" A large crowd rushed past me.

I shifted my gaze away from the market stalls, to watch them dash down the street.

"Hey Willow?" I prodded my new companion. He had his eyes closed and was nodding his head to some music. His Riolu, that was perched on his shoulder, was leaning in so he could hear too.

I gave him another poke; he removed his headphones and gave me a dull look. "What?"

Another crowd rushed by. "There it goes!" "Hey!" "Look!"

"Are all cities like this?" I asked him. Willow had grown up in a large town, so I assumed he'd be the one to ask.

He shrugged. "The people are a bit more energetic than usual. Then again this is Kanto, so I'm a bit obvious to your culture." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh."

Another crowd ran past some armed with nets. "Wait!" "Hurry up!"

Ignoring the groups of crowds running around the street, we continued to wander through the various stalls; some posters on a wall caught my attention. One fell to the ground as another crowd rushed by, I picked it up and examined it.

'**WANTED'** it read, an image of a yellow mouse Pokemon was underneath.

'**PIKACHU: Mischievous electric mouse. Reward for capture.**

**Pewter City Merchants Association.'**

"So that's what all the fuss is about." I muttered.

"Pretty pathetic, the villagers can't deal with a single rodent." Willow sighed; he looked at his Riolu blankly. "Shut up Rylte…"

I looked up from the poster. "What did he say?"

"Something about Breadcats eating thunder mice…" Willow groaned. "I should probably train that Pidgey I caught earlier..."

"Well, I guess I'll give the villagers a hand." I said cheerfully to my companion.

Willow shook his head in disapproval. "Tsk, Red you should only help when it benefits you. It's how things work nowadays."

"It's says there's a reward…"

"Red, what can these people possibly give that would help us?"

"Come on… 'Low." I grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the commotion. "Life isn't about the reward, it's about the experience! Don't be so selfish."

With his free arm he massaged his temple, "What are you, my shrink?"

We arrived just in time to see a villager getting fried by a surge of electricity, when he tried to net the Pikachu; the yellow mouse managed to free itself and ran off.

The crowd ran after the fleeing Pikachu. "Hey, It's getting away again!" "GET IT!"

Willow chuckled, "Maybe I **can** benefit from watching this."

I sighed and took out Bulbasaur's Pokeball "I can't watch any more of this."

"I can." Willow chuckled; he pulled out some nachos from somewhere and started too much away at them. He gave Rylte another glare, so assume he made another ridiculous comment. Good ole' Rylte.

I let out an exasperated sigh at Willow's display of selfishness. "Bulbasaur! GO!"

"Pi?" The Pikachu turned to face the new challenger.

From the ball came a small four-legged creature with a large Bulb on its back.

The townsfolk circled the scene. "OOOO!" " A Pokemon!" They chanted.

My Bulbasaur stared down the yellow mouse, suddenly the Pikachu leapt into the air and fired a bolt of electricity from its tail. The attack struck Bulbasaur and a cloud of smoke covered us.

"ARGH!"

"On no…" "Bulbasaur!" "Come on!" *Crunch* (Willow carelessly munched into another chip) "Oh… man…" "It's no use…"

The Pikachu sat with a wicked sneer on its face.

The smoked cleared and I leaned confidently against Bulbasaur, he was virtually intact.

"PI! ?" The Pikachu squeaked in alarm.

I grinned. "Now it's **OUR** turn." I pointed at the Pikachu. "Bulbasaur, attack!"

Bulbasaur fired a plant seed into the air from the bulb on it's back.

All eyes follow the seed as it ascended into the sky.

The crowd tensed up. "Ohh…" "Come on…" *Crunch*

The seed exploded over the Pikachu, releasing a cloud strangely coloured powder. The cloud descended over the Pikachu and it inhaled it.

The Pikachu kept its hostile glare for a few moments, and then it started to waver. It sagged to one side and started to fall asleep. "Piiiiii…."

"Heh. Perfect." I took an empty Pokeball from my jacket pocket. "Start with sleep power…" I walked calmly up to the sleeping Pokemon. "…Then finish with…"

"This!" I lightly tossed the ball at the Pikachu and it was absorbed inside. An easy capture.

Willow munched into the last of his nachos, as the crowd applauded my capture. Willow flashed me a thumbs up and followed it up by asking. "What did you do?"

* * *

-In a matter of time…-

* * *

"Young man, you've saved us!" A tall man thanked me showing me a huge feast. "That pest was ruining our businesses!"

We were invited into a house where several villagers had prepared a large meal for Willow and me. Willow kept to himself and stood in the corner.

"We wish you'd come a long time ago!" A woman said patting me on the back.

A younger member of the townsfolk asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Pallet Town."

"How about you mister?" The same young girl asked Willow.

"Veilstone City" He muttered, almost as if he was ashamed about it.

The crowd returned its attention to me. "But what brought you here?"

I was already munching away when they asked. "Wanna know?"

"Please don't talk while your eating Red… it's off putting." Willow sighed, slipping his headphones back on.

I ignored him and took out my Pokedex. "Then just watch while I…"

I entered some keys into the Pokedex. "Do this!"

A page appeared on the Pokedex, showing a Picture of Pikachu and information on it.

I read some of the data in the Pokedex. "Hmm… So this wild Pikachu came from the Viridian Forest to settle in this city…" I muttered thoughtfully.

A man leaned into to take a closer look at the Pokedex. "What an awesome Device!"

"Not yet." I replied cheerfully. "There are more than a hundred kinds of Pokemon in the world."

"*Cough* **five** hundred *cough*" Willow muttered quietly.

"My goal is to get all of their data… And create the complete Pokedex!"

A young girl turned to Willow. "Hey Mister? Do you have one?"

Willow grunted and turned away.

I chuckled. "Willow didn't get one."

'_Think of the Breadcats Red! The Breadcats!'_ A childish voice echoed through my mind. I glanced around. "Who said that?"

The man next to me looked at me oddly. "What?"

Willow spoke up. "That was Rylte… He gets a lock on people's auras after being around them a while. Unfortunately for you…"

Suddenly my pocket started to vibrate. "Huh?"

It was the Pikachu's Pokeball. "Hey. Cool it." I muttered as I pulled it out of my pocket. Through the top of the transparent red side of the Pokeball, was one VERY unhappy Pikachu. I gulped. "Okay then…"

* * *

-In a matter of time…-

* * *

I sat down in an open field. Willow was training Glade, his Pidgey, and Rylte was taking it easy. Having released the Pikachu from his ball; I reached out to pet him.

I quickly pulled away when the Pikachu's body sparked aggressively with electricity. "WHOA!"

The Pikachu turned its back to me. "Chuu!"

"C'mon don't be so stubborn." I tried to reason with it. "How 'bout we try to be friends?"

The Pikachu crossed its arms and huffed.

"Okay Pikachu?" I reached out to touch him, but he shocked me. "AAAAGH!"

"Geez you may LOOK cute but…"

I heard Willow mutter to Rylte "Remind you of something?"

_'Yeah… I was Red and you were to Pikachu though…'_

Willow rubbed his chin. "Hey Red maybe Rylte can try to reason with the Pikachu?"

"Hey good idea 'Low."

"Please stop calling me that…"

"Sorry."

"You're taking it easy aren't you Red?" A voice came from behind me.

"GREEN!" I shrieked.

"Yo Green," Willow gave a small wave, then quickly resumed his training.

Green acknowledged him with a respectful nod, and then returned his gaze to me. "You'll never get the Pokedex filled playing around like that."

"Uhh…?"

"I'm embarrassed to have you for a rival in this quest."

That was it. I rose to my feet and snarled. "WHAT was that? !"

"A fight it is, then?"

Willow sighed. "Okay numpties, break it up… before you hurt yourselves."

Green turned his glare to Willow. "Don't talk down to me!"

"Pfft, What makes you so special?" Willow huffed.

Green snarled, "This town's Gym leader, Brock, is looking for someone competent to battle him. I intend to do so and win the boulder badge."

I was confused. "The Boulder Badge?"

Green glanced at me. "Don't you know? The Boulder Badge can boost the attack power of your Pokemon."

"Every Pokemon trainer knows that." He continued.

"Well sorry…" I sneered.

Willow spoke up. "All badges have some ability or power to them. Collecting badges makes Pokemon respect you more, and thus more obedient as they get stronger."

"So this is my challenge…" Green announced, "The first trainer to get his first Badge amongst the three of us wins the first stage in our rivalry."

"Okay then." Willow grinned, "I win!"

He pulled out a shiny brown badge that resembled a fist. "Won this back in Veilstone, took a couple of tries but I won."

Green and I gawked.

Green shook his head. "Fine then the first one of us to win the **Boulder Badge **wins the first stage in our Rivalry."

I leapt forward and pointed at Green. "I'll take that Challenge!"

"And you'll regret it!" He laughed. "Oh, and one more thing. Brock is a **ROCK** Pokemon trainer. Your little electric mouse there won't do any good against him."

He started to walk away. "Well, good luck." A dropped a small leaflet which floated over to me.

"What a jerk…" I seethed, and sat back down on the ground. "Huh?"

I picked up and examined the leaflet. **'Calling ALL FIGHTERS'**

"So the next challenge is… tomorrow at noon." Willow muttered, glancing over my shoulder.

I leapt back up. "Lets **do** it! Green'll be sorry he ever-"

I suddenly remembered that my team needed healing. "Whoops almost forgot… The Pokemon I have are low on health."

"Yeah, Glade needs some healing. Rylte's virtually intact." Willow sighed returning the small bird.

"First thing in the morning I need to go to a Pokemon center… and get these guys healed." I muttered to myself.

* * *

-The Next day at the Pokemon Center…-

* * *

**NOTICE: 'Our center was damaged by unknown vandals. We will reopen when our machines are running again. We apologize for any inconvenience this has caused.'**

"No way…" I muttered as I examined the demolished ruins of the Pokemon center.

"Wow… that's very unlucky Red…" Willow said a little sympathetically.

"This means…" I shuffled through my pocket and withdrew a Pokeball. "The only one with full power is **this** one…"

Under the transparent upper layer of the Pokeball, the Pikachu thrashed violently.

'_I hate to say it Red, but your screwed.'_ Rylte remarked, somewhat entertained by my discomfort.

I watched nervously as laborers continued to shift rubble. "What do I do now?"

* * *

Chapter End.

Review... or you shall have breadcats pouring out of your screen. (Or not...)


	4. What are they feeding you? !

A/N: Unknownguy spotted a mistake I made about the Cobble badge. Apparently its not a 'Fist', its based on some funky mat. Thanks for telling me! (I'm too lazy to fix it.)

Rylte: ScotSniper does not own Pokemon! I will malice you with a shoehorn if you disagree! Why? I dunno, for the lulz.

Willow: Rylte. Shut up.

* * *

**VS. Onix

* * *

**

**Willow**, Rylte and Red.

Kanto, **Pewter City**.

Heading to compete in Pewter City **Gym** challenge.

* * *

"Huff… huff… huff…"

"Faster… Red… We're goin… to be… Late… huff"

* * *

We sprinted through the streets of Pewter to the gym, where the challenge was taking place. Red was at a massive disadvantage, most of his Pokemon where exhausted from battles earlier on. The Pokemon centre was naturally our first destination. However when we got there… the place was in ruins. Some thugs had attacked the facility and wrecked most of the machinery.

"There…" I pointed to the gym; excited chants could be heard now as we drew closer.

Red overtook me and pushed his way through the doors.

* * *

BAMM

"YAHHHHH!" The audience let loose a huge cheer from the stands. A battle was underway.

We drew even closer to the ring and the cheers grew even more intense.

"FIGHT!" "YAAH!" "COME ON!"

Gazed up onto the arena; a Charmeleon was crouched and spraying fire from his mouth.

I glanced over to Red who's attention was centered elsewhere, following his gaze, my eyes settled on the trainer.

"Green…" I muttered.

Red was a bit more… Red, so he screamed dramatically. "GREEN! !"

Green looked over his shoulder and he gave us a crude grin.

A Voice over the speakerphones rang out**. "B-block preliminary rounds will start."**

I gave my companion a nudge. "Better get moving Red…"

"Oops, thanks 'Low!" He grinned and ran off to register.

I withdrew a Pokeball from my pocket.

"Rylte." I summoned my Riolu from his Pokeball.

'_YAWNN! You know I hate being in Pokeballs… they make me sleepy…'_ He groaned rubbing his eyes with his paws.

"I'm going to be relying on you heavily in this challenge… Glade's pretty much out of the picture."

Green ordered a final attack and won his match. The crowd let out a deafening roar.

"**C-block preliminary rounds will start." **The speakers rang out again.

I rushed over to the reception desk. "Willow. Number 21."

The woman behind the counter nodded and directed me to the stage.

As I walked up to the stadium I heard some members of the crowd mutter. "I've seen my share of fights here, but hardly anyone had gotten to Brock."

Another replied. "Figures, with the Pewter City Gym's finest standing in the way."

'Time to make our presence known, I guess…' I thought.

* * *

My opponent was a large bulky man. A Marowak stood in front of us.

"Hah you're my opponent! Your just a kid!" His Marowak grunted and twirled its bone staff.

I shrugged. "Never underestimate your opponent. Rylte, Force Palm!"

My Riolu leapt let loose a pulse of energy into the Bonekeeper Pokémon, knocking it out before it could even attack.

I chuckled and jerked my thumb to the exit. "Cya looser."

* * *

My next opponent had a Graveler, he was a bit more wary of me.

"Graveler! Rock throw!"

The Rock Pokémon's arms broke off into smaller rocks and were thrown at Rylte.

I thought fast. "Rylte! Detect!"

Rylte easily evaded the rocks, sidestepping so fast that his body was only visible as a blue blur.

Rylte, without my orders, then delivered a bone rush. He wielded a glowing blue staff that resembled the shape of a bone, and struck his opponent several times. The Graveler staggered back after every blow, until it fainted.

I complimented my partner as he returned to my side. "Nice work Rylte."

'_Breaking boulders with a staff, is a job for Chuck Norris.' _He said in a poorly done, sage accent_.  
_

"Umm who is…? Never mind."

* * *

My final preliminary was against a Sandshrew.

My opponent this time was a bit unnerved. In all my battles Rylte hadn't take a hit. As I approached the stage voices muttered about me.

"Hey, it's that kid with that strange Pokemon…" "He's like, unbeatable." "Yeah, his Pokemon hasn't even taken a hit yet…"

The Sandshrew was trembling with fear and latched itself to its trainer's leg as if to say; 'Please don't make me fight that thing!'

I sweat dropped and tapped my foot impatiently at the Sandshrew's antics. "Hey we gonna battle anytime soon?"

The owner of the Sandshrew seethed. "GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT!"

With that said he kicked the Pokemon off his leg and directly in front of Rylte. As the Yellow mouse looked up at Rylte, he flashed him a devilish grin. The Sandshrew's eyes rolled upwards into its skull and it fainted.

"Well that was unexpected…" I muttered.

'_Aww I wanted to fight…' _Rylte pouted._  


* * *

_

After a brief intermission…

* * *

"**Okay Folks we have another challenger for the Pewter city Gym leader!"** The Speakers rang out.

A tall man with dark spiky hair entered the arena. For some reason he was shirtless. I stared blankly at him.

"So you think you're unbeatable huh?"

"I don't recall ever saying that." I said coldly. "Lets make this quick."

"Very well. Onix reveal yourself!" A huge rock serpent erupted from the ground and slid into the arena. "I am Brock. Gym leader of Pewter city."

My eyes were transfixed on the enormous rock snake.

Rylte had a similar expression to mine. _'Oh my gawd… what are they feeding you?' _He stupidly asked the Rock snake.

The creature let out an enormous roar and lunged at Rylte.

"Detect now!" I screamed, unable suppress a tone of surprise.

Rylte avoided the attack, barely. "Okay now Force Palm!"

'Copy that!'

Rylte leapt up and blasted the stone snake with a blue pulse of aura energy. To my surprise it took the attack.

"You gotta be kidding me? !" I yelled in alarm.

"Onix use rock throw!" Brock ordered.

The Rock snake hurled several rocks at Rylte; he chuckled and created a bone rush staff. Twirling it, he blocked all the rocks.

Brock snarled. "Use Skull bash!"

Rylte made to evade the attack, but his cheeky expression changed to a horrified one as he realized it was heading straight for me. I was frozen in place, overcome with fear. One thought came to mind. 'This is going to hurt…'

I closed my eyes and braced for the hit. Suddenly I felt something hit me in the side and heard a pained squeak. I opened my eyes to discover what happened. "RYLTE!"

The insane, blue bipedal fox had taken a hit for me.

He struggled to his feet after taking a direct hit. '_That all you got ugly…?'_

Despite the confusion I had over Rylte's actions, I still had my head in the game. "Rylte use counter!"

Rylte struck back with double the power of the skull bash. An overwhelmingly powerful punch to the face, sent the huge serpent reeling. Its body broke up into individual boulders, the boulder that was its face had twirls in its eyes.

"**Winner is Willow! From Veilstone City!"**

Brock came up to me and handed me a shiny gray octagonal badge**. **. "The boulder badge." He stated.

I accepted it from him and stared down at it.

Brock continued to talk. "I must say your Pokémon's dedication to you was outstanding and he was an excellent battler."

I glanced at the blue fox slumped on its back. "Yeah… he is."

Stupid conscience.

_'I think you're stupid too,'_ it countered. Now, there is nothing more annoying than having a disembodied voice that lives in your head badmouth you. (Excluding Rylte that is...)

* * *

Later outside…  


* * *

  
I carried my injured partner in my arms to the Pokemon center; I prayed that they had at least repaired the restoration devices. However something plagued my mind.

Bloody conscience. If it didn't have the ability to cause me unlimited mental torture, I'd have ignored it. (Note to self: find way to kill conscience.)

"Rylte, why did you do that back there?" I asked, not looking at him.

'_Huh?'_

"You took that attack for me… why?"

'_Because, though we may differ in size; me being tall, you being a short obese guy-'_

"Be serious please…" I looked down at him.

'_I hated seeing my master act like such a coward, cowering in front of that huge rock demon.'_ He snorted mentally somehow. _'Why can't I get you to cower like that?'_

"Rylte." I said in a threatening tone.

'…_Because you're my master and I love you, blah blah blah.'_ He said quickly and groaned. _'So aren't you going to say you love me too?'_ He batted his eyelashes in a disturbing way.

I smirked. "No chance."

'_Damn.'_

A familiar capped raven-haired boy in a nearby field caught my attention. He was extending his hand to his Pikachu. I gave a 'small' smile (I'm not becoming sentimental!) at the scene. Suddenly the Pikachu's expression changed into a demonic one and gave my raven-haired friend a large electric shock.

He broke free and started to run away screaming, his Pikachu in hot pursuit.

I broke out laughing. Typical Red…


	5. Ladies First?

A/N There is a Poll up for which shipping you would like to see in this fic. (I'll add Yellow later when the next arc comes about.) Oh it's on my Profile page. (duh!)

Rylte: ScotSniper does NOT own Pokemon! REVIEW goddamit!

* * *

**VS. Gyarados**

**Willow**, Rylte and Red.

Close to **Mt. Moon**

Attempting to reach Cerulean City.

* * *

My stomach rumbled loudly.

"Guess you're hungry then," Red said, staring at me and trying to read my face.

"No, my stomach talks to me," I replied, sarcasm coating my words.

We're heading for Mt. Moon, if all goes well, which it surely will not, then we should be there by tomorrow.

* * *

We heard a faint roar from behind some hills.

"And, Red grabs me… N-"

As I was dragged over a hill to the commotion, a series of explosive sounds was heard.

"If that noise turns out to be a bomb, I'm holding you responsible," I sighed.

What we saw surprised us; A Red headed girl, slightly older than ourselves was locked in a losing battle against an enormous, blue, sea serpent… thing.

It fired a highly pressured stream of water from its gaping mouth, hitting the girl's starfish Pokémon with the full brunt of the attack.

"I get first dibs on her stuff!" I said cheerfully to my companion, hoping to freak him out. But to my dismay he had rushed off to help the girl.

"Pretty big one don't you think?" I heard him ask her. Wow, he can flirt… "Let me help!"

"Stay back kid! This is dangerous! !" She yelled at him as ran up laughing.

"I'm not just any trainer! I'll be okay!" He replied to her, pulling a Pokeball off his belt.

"Yeah! He's a complete noob!" I yelled down from the hill. The girl tensed up at my comment.

Red turned and grinned. "Practice makes perfect!"

"No, practice makes less crap!" I yelled back to him. I sat down on top of the hill with Rylte.

'_Come on Red!'_ He cheered; then leaned in as if he were whispering and sent a thought to me only. _'My money's on the snake thing…'_

"Go! Saur!" Red summoned his faithful walking plant bulb.

The huge sea serpent thing raised its head.

"Watch out that's Hydro Pump!" The Girl cried.

Red folded his arms and smirked.

The blast of water hit Saur, dead-on. To my surprise Saur was… smiling?

"What the…?" The girl rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

Red raised his hands and shrugged. "Heh… water attacks don't work on grass Pokemon!"

He pointed at the Serpent "Now it's time for our attack!"

Saur fired seed from his back, again… This one however hit the ugly sea monster and vines sprouted rapidly, creating a network of vines over much of its body.

"Leech seed?" The girl asked Red.

He snapped his fingers. "Yup!"

The girl smiled and called out to her starfish thing. "Now's out chance! Staryu Recover!"

The Staryu's wounds vanished as small sparkles shined around its body. The girl took her Pokemon into her arms. "Okay now you're all better!"

The starfish let out weird grunt like noises, which I assumed to be-

'_Thank you trainer.'_ Rylte translated. _'Yeah the starfish thing is stupid… I wonder what they taste like?'_

"That's an awesome move!" Red complimented her.

"GYAAAAAAOOO" The ugly sea serpent roared in anger.

Red grinned and licked his lips. "Shall we try a double date?"

"We shall." The girl replied lining up with him.

"Staryu!" "Saur!"

'_Rylte!'_

Rylte leapt down and smashed the sea serpent in the face with a Force Palm; he did a back flip and landed. He raised his paw into a V sign as he faced the two trainers.

"Hey!" "Hey!" Both trainers yelled at me.

I shrugged. "Rylte, fall back to Saur and the Staryu."

'_Aww… I had that rubber band on the run…' _He pouted, running to Saur's and Staryu's side.

The sea serpent recovered from Rylte's attack and glared down at the three Pokemon. I slid down the hill to stand by the other two trainers. We shared a smirk and a nod.

"Bubblebeam!" "Vacuum Wave!" "Vine Whip!"

The three attacks pounded the serpent in succession and it swayed around, heavily dazed.

Red jumped in front of us. "And finally…" He threw a Pokeball at the serpent. "The POKEBALL!"

It struck the Gyarados and it was absorbed into the ball.

Red went and picked up the Pokeball. "Gotcha!"

I rolled my eyes.

The girl slumped to her knees. "Phew!"

"My name's Red." Red repeated looking over to the tired girl.

"Thanks a bunch…" She replied.

Red glanced down at the Pokeball containing Gyarados. "I never expected to see a Pokemon that huge… Especially in this area!" He glanced at the girl and me thoughtfully. "Was it wild or…"

She approached Red and examined the Pokeball; she wore a grim look on her face. "Gyarados is a water Pokemon. And it shouldn't have been able to be found here!"

"That's what I thought, so… why?" Red muttered thoughtfully.

"Perhaps to eat gullible idiots like you, who run 'towards' danger, instead of 'away' from it." I groaned.

The girl gave me a dark look. "That Gyarados wasn't wild. It belongs to me."

Red jumped back in shock. "WHAAAAT? !"

I raised an eyebrow. (I've been doing that a lot lately…)

The girl started chatting, again. "I was raising it up until last week."

I yawned loudly, "Cut to the chase."

She shot me another dark look. "When somebody stole it."

This got my interest. "Right… go on."

"When it came back, it wasn't nice anymore." She said sadly.

I glanced around at the destruction caused by our battle.

"No kidding…" I said cheekily.

She glared at me. "Cut in one more time…" She threatened.

I shrugged.

"I followed its path of destruction, leading me to it… Well now everything's okay, thanks to you." She smiled at 'Red' only.

Red clenched his fists and looked at us with a determined glint in his eye. "NO! It's never okay when a Pokemon goes beserk! The People who stole your Gyarados must have done it!"

He started to walk away from the girl and me. "I'M GONNA KICK THEIR BUTTS!"

"Moron…" I muttered.

"He isn't a Moron," The girl defended him.

"Like I care, that's all he is to me. Him, and his retarded hat," I replied.

Red awkwardly wandered back, rubbing the back of his head. "Those thieves… where are they?"

"Don't you think I'd be there if I knew!" The girl let out a sigh. "Moron…"

"I thought you said he wasn't Moron, so why're you calling him it?" I asked narrowing my eyes with a cheeky grin.

"The name fits," I guess.

Red seemed to have missed the comment, he was deep in thought and rubbing his chin. "Hey! Maybe the Professor knows something…"

"Hmm a Professional opinion would be useful…" I said thoughtfully. I hope it's not Oak.

* * *

In a matter of time…

* * *

We arrived at a Pokemon centre at the foot of Mt. Moon, Red logged into a Public PC.

He brought up a video chat window. And the face that appeared on the screen was the ONE I really didn't want to see.

"RED! It's been a while!" The Professor yelled happily. I sighed. Not wanting the Professor's attention, I hid behind the girl.

Red started to explain to us both. "That's Professor Oak, The world's leading expert on Pokemon."

"Aw, shucks!" The Professor rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed by Red's comment. "So Red… are you any closer to completing your Pokedex?"

"I sure am! I already got new data this morning!" Red waved his Pokedex in front of the computer screen. I was starting to get irritated by how Red and Green waved their Pokedexes around.

The Professor chuckled leaning towards the screen on his end to examine Red's Pokedex. "A Gyarados…"

The Girl stared curiously at the device in Red's hands. "A Pokedex?"

"Yup. A high tech-"

"Piece of crap." I cut in.

The Professor took notice of me and narrowed his eyes. "Oh… it's you… I suppose you think you're pretty funny, huh?"

"Sure do." I massaged my temple to come up with something witty. "Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now."

Red and the girl giggled a bit. I continued, "A hole has been found in the nudist camp wall. The police are looking into it." (That one was Rylte's.)

Oak looked mortified.

Red cut me off before I could say another, and put on a serious face. "By the way, Professor! I needed to ask you something!"

The Professor looked at Red curiously "Ask away…?"

* * *

Red explains the situation…

* * *

"Hmmm… so the Pokemon refuses to listen to the trainer after only a few days…" The Professor rubbed his chin and put on a thoughtful expression. "Sounds to me like Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket? !" The three of us asked simultaneously.

"Yes. They're a secret crime syndicate that use Pokemon for their own evil purposes!" The Professor elaborated.

'_OH NOES!'_ Rylte screamed dramatically, only Red and myself heard it however…

"Recently, they've been suspected of experimenting on Pokemon."

'…_OH NOES!'_ Rylte screamed again.

The girl looked devastated. "Used as experiments… My Gyarados…?"

'…_OH NOES!'_

"I know it's very upsetting." The Professor tried to console the girl. "But there is something that you can do to help."

We all leaned towards the computer in anticipation. "On Mount Moon, just to your East, A Moon Stone has said to be found."

'…_OH-' _I gave him a good kick to shut him up.

"What's that got to do with the Rockets?" I questioned.

"A Moon stone is said to be able to boost the power of Pokemon immensely! Team Rocket is most likely searching for it…"

We all stood in silence and glanced at each other nervously.

* * *

Later… outside the Pokemon center.

* * *

Red stormed ahead of us. "That's it! If I complete the Pokedex that's fine! But first I'm gonna find this "Team Rocket or whatever it's called… and I'm gonna kick their…"

The Girl approached Red. "I'm coming with you!"

"Huh? !" We both turned and asked simultaneously.

"Mount Moon is on the way back to my hometown," She explained. "And if I come with you, I'm bound to run into a lot of trainers I know."

She put on a determined look. "And maybe I can also find out more about this 'Team Rocket'!"

Red looked hesitant. I was about to say 'no' for him, but she started to gab again.

She pulled out several Pokeballs. "I'm a water Pokemon trainer! The caves in Mount Moon are filled with Rock types, so I should do just fine!"

She extended her hand to Red. "The name's Misty! I'm from Cerulean City!"

He shook her hand nervously, and then she turned her attention to me. "What's your name?"

"I currently go by the, ever so crap, name of Willow." I answered in a monotone.

She grabbed Red and me and started to drag us to Mt. Moon. "Alright then! Let's go!"

"Hey! I never said I was going to fight!" I yelled, as I struggled to pull free of her grip.

She ignored me. "Full speed ahead."

* * *

(Willow's guide to Kanto: There's no need for taxis, just have the natives drag you around... It's great fun!)

* * *

Chapter End

Rylte: … Why wasn't I that active in that chapter? I cause massive destruction!

Scot: … Read and review?


	6. Character Update 1

Well, I've reached Chapter 5… not many reviews… I'll sum up the characters so far!

* * *

**_Willow_**

Willow is essentially a selfish, disrespectful, arse at the best of times. He isn't particularly keen on helping anyone, unless it benefits him.

Willow sees his companion Red as nothing more than deadweight; Willow takes every opportunity to insult Red in an attempt to make him miserable like himself. Thus far he is failing to break Red's positive spirit.

Willow views Green as stuck up snob and cares little about what he does.

Having being denied a Pokedex from Oak, he sets out to 'prove him wrong', he hopes to achieve this by conquering the Gyms of Kanto.

* * *

**_Rylte_**

Rylte is a Riolu, hatched from an egg by Willow; as such he has unwavering loyalty to his master. Rylte is mischievous and appears insane. But is there more to him? Rylte acts as Willow's conscience in a way, usually acting on his master's behalf to help people. He also brings out Willow's internal conscience through selfless acts.

Level 27

Moves (As of Chapter 5): Force Palm, Quick attack, Counter, Detect, and Vacuum Wave

* * *

**_Red_**

Your standard happy-go-lucky hero; Red is determined and brave, willing to face danger to fight injustice.

Outside battle he is kind and a bit dense to emotions, he seems completely unaware of Willow's resentment towards him and takes his insults as motivational drivers.

* * *

_**Green**_

Mysterious and cold; Green views Red and Willow as rivals to be crushed. He uses his Pokedex as a constant reminder to Willow that he is inferior to him.

He treats Red like a simpleton, mocking his weak intellect.


	7. Contact'

Okay first off, I want to thank my reviewers: 'Just Your Life', 'Mileyangel321' and 'dbzespio'. Your all awesome, *Gives cookies*

I appreciate all comments!

Rylte: ScotSniper doesn't own Pokemon, nor the cyber cookies he bakes. THEY'RE MINE!

* * *

A large group of men clothed in black patrol a lightly wooded area.

The leader of the group receives a radio message. _"Now entering cave interior coordinates A-5." "Still no sign of the moon stone."_

The leader remained expressionless, "Understood. Continue your search." He narrowed his eyes. "And if any fools dare interfere… Meet them with extreme force."

* * *

**'Contact'

* * *

**

**Willow**, Red, Misty and Rylte.

Just outside the caverns of **Mt. Moon**.

'Kick **Team Rocket**'s butts'

* * *

Misty rushed ahead of us. "Right there… right over this hill… Mount. Moon!"

She turned and waited for Red and me to catch up. "Come on! This way!" She waved us over some bushes. Rylte was perched on my shoulder as usual.

"Alright… where's the cave entrance?" Red asked, slightly tired.

Misty started to explain "Right through these…-" Some movement behind the bushes caught my eye.

"Get down!" I jumped and pulled Red and Misty to the ground, I motioned a finger to my lips to stay quiet and crawled through the bushes to see what was on the other side.

Men in black clothing, lots of them, a bright red 'R' printed on the front of each of their shirts, stood in front of the entrance to the caverns.

'_Oh my god…'_ Rylte muttered. _'Mexicans!'_

I ignored him and crawled back to Misty and Red. I signaled for them to move up.

When they had lined up with me I muttered. "I had eyes on five, one must've gone inside."

"Zat Team Rocket?" Misty asked narrowing her eyes.

"Think so." Red replied. "The Jerks are everywhere…"

Red's eyes opened in disbelief. "Wait a minute… that uniform…"

"Looks retarded?" I cut in.

"No… I've seen it before."

A grunt ran out of the cave entrance. "Quick into the caves. The others need us!"

The other grunts nodded and followed the one that ran out, back inside.

"Well, we're screwed. They've got us outnumbered." I grunted, "Time to bugger out."

Red got up and licked his lips. "You think I'm gonna back down now! ?"

"Yes! Yes I do think that!" I snapped at him. "Don't be stupid Red, we can't fight them all!"

He pointed towards the cave. "Somewhere in there is a moon stone that can boost a Pokemon's power." He turned to face me again. "We can't let them have it!"

"Your not going to listen to me, are you?"

"Nope."

I sighed in defeat. "Well, I can't just let you waltz on in by yourself, you would stand even less of a chance…"

Misty nodded. "Now that you've got that settled, lets go!"

We rose up from the bushes and entered the cave in pursuit.

* * *

Deep in the caverns…

* * *

"Geez dark…"

"What gave you that idea? Is it the fact you can't see anything, perhaps?" I snapped in frustration.

"What wrong Willow?" Misty asked, concern evident in her voice.

"This isn't my fight. Stupid old geezer sent us on a suicide mission…" I seethed, mainly to myself for being stupid enough to go along with it.

"Well, I've got a solution for the dark," Red said cheerfully, pulling a Pokeball of his belt.

"Okay bright eyes, I'm countin' on you!" Red summoned his Pikachu, it still looked quite unhappy with Red.

"Is that a Pikachu?" Misty asked curiously.

"Ain't Mickey Mouse!" Red said clicking his fingers.

"Doesn't exactly look thrilled to be here…" Misty noticed.

"Yeah. Life's tough." I muttered.

"But it's one talented little…" The Pikachu shot him a glare. "Lights on!"

The Pikachu illuminated the cave using Flash. It sat itself on top of Red's hat and we wandered further inside. Zubats fluttered overhead as we passed by.

Red and Misty started having a conversation about their hometowns; I ignored them and kept to myself. Rylte was having, what sounded like, an interesting conversation with Red's Pikachu, both bursting into fits of laughter from time to time.

Suddenly, Red collided with something. "OUUCH!"

Misty and I both raised our eyes up a bit and gawked.

Red rubbed his head and cursed. "Stupid rock, I oughtta…"

Misty frantically, pointed behind him. "Red… look up…"

"Huh?"

"AAAAARGH! !" A massive creature made of stone roared in rage. A single large horn protruded from is large head. A figure walked out from behind it.

"Well. If it isn't Tom Sawyer, Huck Finn and Little Becky in the cave." He laughed crudely.

Next thing we knew Rockets had surrounded us at a 180-degree angle. The three of us took a battle stance, prepared for the imminent attack.

I leaned over to Red. "Don't say **anything **stupid."

He ran in front of us and pointed at the leader of the grunts. "You're Team Rocket!"

I facepalmed in disbelief.

The lead Rocket smirked. "You know us? We're flattered."

His expression hardened and spoke coldly. "Who are you?"

Red was about to do something **else** stupid, so I cut in. "We're just a group of confused kids, we'll be going now… you keep doing your… thing."

I reached out to grab Red and drag him away for once, but he went on to SAY AND DO something STUPID.

Red aggressively stepped forwards "Well I guess I owe you a proper an answer so…"

He sent his Pikachu into battle. "I CHALLENGE YOU ! !"

"Um Red, I can't help but notice that; YOU didn't give him a 'proper' answer either."

While Red was distracted the Rocket issued an order to his walking stone tank.

"Rhyhorn! Rock Throw!" The creature obediently spat a stream of large rocks from its mouth directly at Red's Pikachu. The poor mouse Pokemon was buried under a pile of rocks.

Pikachu easily broke out of its confines and leapt, up towards the top of the cavern. Twirling its body around, it fired a burst of electricity from its tail. The Rhyhorn, being too big to avoid it was electrocuted by the powerful electric attack. To my utter disbelief: it fainted!

"Umm not to be negative or anything Red but… HOW THE HELL DID THAT WORK?" I shook my head in confusion. "Unbelievable."

Red chuckled. "Pikachu is amazing."

'_Only half as awesome as me…'_ Rylte pouted, he suddenly stopped and tapped my shoulder. _'Oi, 'low that Mexican is doing something to that tank.'_

The lead Rocket approached the unconscious Rhyhorn and withdrew a syringe from his Pocket. "Ah. Takes me back to when I was a boy."

He waved the syringe in front of us. "Let me give you a little taste… of grown-up reality." He injected the syringe's contents into the Rhyhorn's rocky hide.

"Crush them!"

The Rhyhorn opened its eyes and the pupils sharpened. The Rhyhorn's entire body started to glow, its large body slowly expanding. It stood up; it's body now supported by stronger hind legs and a small drill replaced its horn.

On completion of it's evolution, it let out an enormous roar and took a menacing step forwards.

Red broke the silence by stating the obvious. "He turned Rhyhorn… into Rhydon!"

I stared blankly at Red. "Naw, ya think so? !"

Misty looked horrified, "My Gyarados… did you do that to him? !"

The Rocket leader laughed cruelly. "How should we know? Do you think we remember every little Pokémon we experiment on?"

'_OH NOES!'_ Rylte screamed dramatically, again.

"You…" Misty seethed. "…Arrogant…"

She summoned her Staryu. "Staryu attack!"

The starfish Pokémon fire a Water gun at the menacing creature; it flinched slightly and put on a pained expression, but regained its composure.

"It's workin'!" Red cheered.

"Dear me… do you think so?" The lead Rocket sneered.

The Rhydon's drill started to spin. "Horn Drill." The Lead Rocket spat.

Misty ordered another Water gun from Staryu; however, when the blast of water struck the Rhydon's spinning horn… The water was deflected back at us, now turned into a ferocious whirlpool by the spinning of the Rhydon's drill.

Seeing the inevitable, I grabbed the wall of the cavern to brace for the hit, Rylte clung to me.

'_Reminds me of Butlins!'_

The forceful wave of water struck us like… a tidal wave… I desperately clung to the cavern wall, but the sheer power of the whirlpool started to wear away my grip. Thankfully the water died down before I was swept back. I opened my eyes.

"MISTY!" Red screamed. The girl lay sprawled out on the cavern floor. Unconscious.

"We're gonna make you pay!" Red roared at the Rocket leader. "Come on 'Low!"

"No. Red." I muttered as I stood up, twisting my hair to remove some of the water.

He turned and looked at me in disbelief. "W-what?"

"I'm not helping you, Red. This isn't my fight."

"But look what they did to Misty!" He gestured to the injured girl.

"I don't care."

Red looked devastated and angry. "F-fine! I don't need you!"

The Rocket laughed. "Your friend is smart kid. Back down now, and I'll let you leave."

"Never!" Red screamed. "PIKACHU, ATTACK!"

Pikachu coated itself with electricity and charged at it's foe.

The Rhydon simply stomped on the small mouse as he approached.

"It's over!" The leader cackled. "Now destroy the boy!"

The Rhydon stomped towards Red. "I guess nobody wins every fight… But I'm not gonna lose."

Pikachu sprang up again and fired a Thundershock into the Rhydon's back. The huge creature shrugged it off and mercilessly beat the poor mouse into the cavern wall.

"Use Horn Drill."

The Rhydon, turned its attention back to Red. He just stood there, frozen in fear, waiting for the end. Seeing it stomp towards Red sent a series of thoughts through my mind.

'_You can't just let them kill him…? Can you…?'_ questioned Guilt.

'_You could…'_ Said Greed

'_AAARGH!'_ Anger roared for some reason.

'_Like it or not, the bugger has been a friend to you…'_ Reason stated.

'_Your so gonna regret this…'_ Stupidity cackled.

"Rylte, Force Palm…" I whispered, Rylte grinned and sprang into action, blasting the living drill in the face.

'_You've just been palmed, fool!' _He exclaimed, landing in front of his opponent.

The creature swayed around for a few moments then staggered back, hitting the ground with an enormous thud.

Red blinked and stared at the fallen Pokemon, then to Rylte. He then slowly turned to face me. He opened his mouth to say something, like 'thank you' but I stopped him.

"Oh my… Rylte what are you doing! Bad Pokemon!" I said cheekily.

The leader Rocket glared at me. "I thought you were smart. Tell me why do you fight on the losing side?"

"Oh that's a tough one," I smirked, "but I guess it's because you're a complete and utter dick."

A tremor shook the cavern; I stood unfazed, I knew the Rhydon falling would bring about a collapse of the caverns. It would stop the Rockets getting the Moon Stone, give us an opportunity to escape from the Rockets and save the day… Now all we have to do is escape the falling debris and we're in the clear.

The Lead Rocket glared at me. "This isn't over."

A large boulder fell from the top of the cavern, landing directly in front the Rockets and blocking them off from us.

I turned to face Red who was examining something on the ground; I ran up to him and pulled him to his feet as more rocks fell overhead. "On yer feet! WE ARE LEAVING!"

Red rushed up to Misty's unconscious body and flung her over his shoulders. Rylte ran ahead to lead us to the exit, occasionally blasting large rocks that came close to us.

* * *

Later, outside Mt. Moon…

* * *

We scurried out of the caverns; Red was still carrying Misty, while his Poliwhirl carried her Staryu.

Just as we exited the caves Misty started to come around. "Ohhh… where am I?" she moaned, clutching her head.

She snapped back to life. "What the…? ! I'm covered in dirt!" she screamed. Typical girl…

The exhausted Red carrying her only just realised that she had awakened, received a lovely punch for his troubles. "And who do you think you're groping? !"

"Whoa! Misty wait a sec! Red was carrying you! You were knocked unconscious during the battle." I tried to reason with her.

Misty glanced over to Red, "You won?"

"No thanks to that numbnuts," I chuckled.

Misty's cheerful expression faded quickly. "But what about the moon stone?"

"I collapsed the caverns. That'll make life harder for them."

"Hey guys! I forgot to tell ya!" Red miraculously recovered from Misty's punch.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange stone, it bore a crescent moon symbol. "The cave collapsed… and there the thing was!"

"So that's what you were looking at…" I grinned, dusting my clothes.

"Now let's use this thing!" Red cheered, running towards Cerulean.

Misty ran after him, "You da man!"

I stood there by the cave entrance in feeling mildly unappreciated. "Some gratitude…" I sighed, and followed the idiots. "I have a bone to pick with Oak anyways…"

'_For sending us to fight the Mexicans?'

* * *

_

Chapter End.


	8. Undercurrent

Rylte: ScotSniper does not own Pokemon.

Hey! Hey! I wrote this cuz it was a SNOW DAY ! (And it was too cold to do anythinq outside...)

* * *

"_You shall always be a failure." Sensei said coldly, shaking his head in disapproval._

_I grinned, "A failure that beat you." I waved the cobble badge In front of his face to rub salt in the wound. Beating down the sensei's Machamp with Rylte, was perhaps the greatest moment of my life. The last hurdle I had to cross before I felt ready to travel._

_I turned and started to walk away from the gym, my feeling of pride had already started to diminish._

_Memories of the gym flashed through my mind. I stopped and slowly turned around to stare sadly at my adopted family. My Sensei; a grouch perhaps… but he meant well... Maylene; she was like an older sister to me. (When she wasn't beating me up). And the other 'black belts; who taught me about Pokémon battling._

"_Goodbye…" I muttered quietly, and ran.

* * *

_

**'Undercurrent'**

Willow, **Red**, Misty and Rylte

Middle of **Cerulean city**

Travelling to Misty's house.

* * *

Willow, Misty and I wandered through the canal city of Cerulean. Misty acted like a tour guide, pointing to interesting structures and historic structures. I quickly lost interest.

We stopped at a large Mansion; Willow grabbed me by the shoulder to stop me walking away.

"Why are we stopping here?" He asked.

"Because…" Misty giggled. "This is MY house!"

"You're joking right?" I blurted. "I mean, this thing… There is no way this is your house!"

"Fraid so." Misty grinned as she pushed open the gates. "After you, boys."

Willow looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Inside the Mansion…

* * *

The moment we entered, several maids swarmed us. "Welcome home, Lady Misty."

"'Lady' Misty?" Willow said mockingly. "What are ya a Princess?"

Misty gave Willow a cold glare. "Keep talking Willow, I dare you…"

"Willow?" One of the maids piped up. "My sister is called Willow."

Willow's cheeky demeanor vanished instantly. "…What?"

"Oh how the tables have turned." Misty smiled wickedly.

"Err, call me Will then…" Willow flushed, highly embarrassed.

Their conversation was cut short when one of the maids screamed. "Y-your ladyship is… is dirty!"

Misty ignored the maid. "I want you to meet somebody…" She gestured to me.

I gave a nervous wave. "Name's Red."

"What? I don't get an introduction?" Willow feigned sadness.

"And Treeboy… or ...Will."

"Thank you, your highness!" Willow gave a mock bow.

Misty clenched her fists and stormed towards him.

* * *

Later…

* * *

The maids led me and Willow down a hallway in the mansion.

"Did she really have to throw me in the canal?" Willow grunted, his hair was still a bit wet from the incident.

I laughed. "Well, you kinda deserved it," I was now dressed in a posh bathrobe. My clothes were being cleaned and my Pokemon healed by the maids.

"Traitor."

Willow decided to stay in his traveling gear, only giving his thin gray jacket to the maids for cleaning.

The maid directed us into a highly decorated dining room. The table was very neatly prepared; cutlery, gleaming gold plates and…

'_Napkins!'_ Rylte screamed with joy, leaping onto the table and cloaking himself in one.

"Rylte has a thing for napkins." Willow explained, and then turned to the maids present. "So… where's the queen?"

I looked over at the table again; it was for at least twelve people. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this…"

Suddenly Misty burst into the room in a beautiful dress, the type only a princess would wear... Willow nudged me to stop me gawking.

"Sorry to keep you waiting boys!"

"Why didn't you tell me this was a costume party? !" I blurted, looking down at the bathrobe I was dressed in.

"Oh, shut up." Misty sighed. "Moron."

"Agreed."

"Hey quit ganging up on me!" I pouted.

"Just eat you dinner." Misty commanded.

Willow and I turned to see that the table had been covered with various meals.

"Umm Misty… not that I don't appreciate it but…" Willow started.

I rushed past him. "WOO FOOD!"

'_I call dibs on the waffles!'_ Rylte cheered and followed me. There was no waffles…

Willow sighed, and joined us at the table. He looked hesitant.

"What's the matter now Will?" I asked as he sat down beside me.

"Nothin"

* * *

In a matter of time…

* * *

"…And then Misty got knocked out! And Will refused to help me! It was me against the whole Team Rocket!" I told the maids seated with us.

Several maids shot Willow dirty looks, which he ignored. I continued before the maids could criticize he actions. "I was losing, then just at the last moment… Will sprang into action and took down the enemy's Pokémon, with one hit!"

"Only after you weakened it a bit Red…" He muttered.

"Aww, you're being modest!" I patted him on the back. "I guess there's another side to you after all!"

"Shut it." Willow threatened, looking up from his meal for the first time, since the start of the conversation.

Misty cut in abruptly. "Listen Red, 'Will'." She gave Willow a cold glare, which he returned with a cheeky smile. "There's something I gotta talk to you about…"

"What is it, Misty? Can't bear to hear how I saved you while you were snoozing?" I laughed, perhaps getting a little caught up in the attention I was getting.

"Shut up. Our Pokemon will be fully healed soon." She focused her gaze on me. "When they are, I think we need to put 'em on a serious training regime."

"Training?" Willow questioned.

"Yup. Those dopes we fought at Mt. Moon can't be the best Team Rocket's got." She stood up and brought her fist up to her chest. "We're gonna have more opponents to face. Better ones. Stronger ones."

"Yeah, goodluck with that by the way." Willow muttered, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I told ya this isn't my fight." This comment went largely unnoticed.

"Either way... we should all still train our Pokemon together."

"Ahh don't get your underwear in a twist." I remarked.

"What? !" Misty snarled.

"Goons like that might scare you, but I know what I can do against 'em!"

"What's that? Cower in fear until I save you?" Willow narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't count on me doing that again mate."

Misty continued the assault. "D'you want to get your stupid self hurt? !"

I grit my teeth "You wouldn't say that… If you hadn't slept through my performance!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

The room went silent. Misty stood up, a lone tear trickled down her face and she stormed out the room.

"Jeez. You don't have to take it personally!" I called after her.

"Red, you're an utter arse, you know that?" Willow commented, returning to his meal. (Scot: Changed due to certain terminology confusions - used a rude scottish insult, and a bit offensive, sorry!)

* * *

Later that night…

* * *

I lay on a bed inside a spare room within the mansion.

"Did I say something wrong?" I contemplated to myself; I stared down at my Pokeballs. Saur, Pika and Poli (I decided to nickname them) stared back. "Nah. Anyways who's got time for training?"

My thinking session was interrupted when the lights in my room went out. Suddenly a huge gust of wind swept through my room, it lifted me up and flung me around the room.

As the wind intensified I screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!"

I managed to catch Saur's Pokeball and I threw it at the ground.

He immediately used Vine Whip to pull me back to the ground. The wind began to settle down and a shadowy figure slipped out the bedroom window. "Th-They're gone?"

"Wait..." Something on the ground caught my attention. "What's that?"

I cautiously approached it, looked like a scale. "A Gyarados scale…" I muttered.

* * *

The Next day…

* * *

Willow and I sat at the dining room table. I told him about last night's events.

"If you ask me… I'd say it was Team Rocket getting some payback." He replied in a monotone, flicking through a newspaper.

"Yeah, but why didn't they come after you?" I shot back.

"How the heck would I know, imbecile."

"Stop calling me names!"

"Stupid, moron, ignoramus, imbecile, retard and twit, are all basically the same insult…"

"They are?"

"You really are a idiot."

Before I could respond several maids approached us. "Umm… Mr. Red?"

"Huh?" I turned to face them.

"Pl-please excuse us, but…"

"Oh, I get it." I snapped my fingers. "You wanna see me in action?"

"Oh, Yes sir!" A maid cheerfully replied.

I saw Willow rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you insist… I can give you a little sample this very day." I folded my arms smugly.

"Oh but how?" They chanted.

"Cerulean city must have a gym leader, right?" I stood up and smiled at them. "Just for you… I'm gonna challenge him and kick his butt!"

The maids all just stared at me for a few moments, then suddenly broke into laughter.

"What're you laughin' about? You don't think I can? !"

Willow peeked up from behind the newspaper. "Nope."

One of the maids managed to speak between her giggles. "N-no, sir… it's just…"

*Ahem* All eyes turned to Misty, who had just entered the room, now in her travelling gear. "So you want to fight the Cerulean Gym leader do you?" She asked me.

"And lose." Willow added, not even glancing up this time.

I nodded to Misty. "Then come with me. I'll take you there myself."

Willow jumped up. "Great. I'll come too."

* * *

Outside…

* * *

"Hey, wait up! How far is this gym?" I called out to Misty who marched quickly away from us.

"Hey!" I called again.

"It's at the edge of the city."

She led us into a park and I glanced around. "Stupid planning"

We entered a clearing in the park; a large structure loomed above us.

"Voila." Misty smirked and strode up to the old iron door. She gently pushed it open and gestured inside. "Please… after you."

I peeked inside, the place looked deserted. I gave Misty a questioning look, then wandered inside. I started checking all the rooms, all empty.

"Don't tell me the idiot's not here!" I moaned.

"Red you need to maintain some level of intellect before you can call someone an idiot."

I shot Willow a hostile glare then turned my attention to the last door at the end of the hallway.

* * *

…

* * *

"This was the last room!" I seethed and turned to face Misty. "Where is this moron of a gym leader, anyways? !"

"The moron…" Misty started, gesturing to herself "… Is right here."

Willow and I shared a look, and then burst out laughing. Suddenly a stream of water struck Willow and propelled him into the gym wall. When the water stopped, he slid down and lay slumped against the wall.

I glanced at my unconscious friend, then back to Misty. " What th…?"

She started to walk towards me, with a dark look on her face. By her side stood a purple starfish Pokémon, similar to her Staryu.

I backed off, "N-now wait a second let's…"

She silently raised her finger and pointed at me. Her Pokémon followed an unheard order to attack me. It fired several streams of water at me; I managed to dodge all of them, coming out only slightly wet.

"Not in a fighting mood? How wouldja feel… If you knew the one who attacked you last night… was **me**?"

"You'll regret that!" I pulled out Saur's Pokeball. "SAUR!

Use Vine Whip!" Saur fired two vines to strike at Misty's Pokemon, the starfish spun rapidly to block the attacks.

"A vine whip…?" Misty mocked. "You gotta be kidding."

"Bubblebeam!" She ordered. Saur and I got swept up in storm of bubbles.

We hit the ground hard; I sat up to confront her. "Wh-what's gotten into you anyways…?"

"What do ya mean 'gotten into' she's always been a kinda psycho bitch anyways." Willow snarled. Another Hydro Pump blasted him into the wall again.

Misty seemed to ignore Willow's comment and looked down at the ground, avoiding my gaze. "I thought… y-you knew how I felt…"

"Please no underage sex, thank you." Willow was blasted again.

"I was talking about US AS A TEAM!" Misty roared.

For once Willow got the message and shut up.

She turned her body towards me, but kept her head low. "I just knocked you down… but Starmie wasn't enough at Mt. Moon…"

She looked up at me, and I saw that she was crying. "Don't you get it? ! We have to get **real** or they'll flatten us! We have to be our best! And we have to work together!"

Across the room Willow jerked his thumb at Misty and mouthed 'Psycho bitch' to me.

Suddenly I understood Misty's actions. 'She did this just to prove to me that… I need to train.'

I stood up and approached her. "You're right. I don't have time for impressing girls… and you don't have time for tears!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

* * *

A few days later…

* * *

I shook hands with Misty and turned to depart, Willow was in a better mood too, having fought Misty and won.

" Are you certain it's wise to let them go?" I heard a maid ask Misty.

"Yup." Misty replied. "We've learned each other's skills and attacks. Now it's time to hone those skills separately."

When we reached a certain distance, I turned and called out. "Hasta la vista, Misty!"

I turned to Willow, "I'm gonna miss her." I said cheerfully.

"I don't think I'll miss psycho bitch's ranting anytime soon… how 'bout you Rylte?"

'_At least I got chicken nuggets!'_

We reached a crossroad, I started walking up towards Cerulean Cape, and Willow started for Vermilion city. We both paused and looked at each other.

Willow spoke first, "I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

I nodded sadly, "Hey, I'm heading for Vermilion after I check out the cape… how about-?"

"Sorry! Gotta go!" With that he sped off towards Vermilion, he almost sounded happy to be getting rid of me…

I sadly started to walk away.

"Hey Red!" Willow called out.

I snapped around. "Huh?"

"Cya around. Okay?"

I smiled and pumped my fist in the air, "You can count on it!"

* * *

Chapter End.

* * *

Scot: Aww… Willow's softening up…

Willow: …

Rylte: Revovez pleuze (Reviews Please.)


	9. We're having Technical Difficulties

**A MASSIVE APOLOGY**: Before you say anything folks… Rylte hacked my computer and swapped my recent chapter with this one… please bear with me…

RYLTE IS AWESOMEZ: ScotSniper does not own Pokemon, HE OWNS MARSHMALLOWEZ!

* * *

"Am not."

'_Are too.'_

"Am not."

'_Are too.'_

"Rylte… shut up."

'_Are too.'_

"…"

'_I SAID 'ARE TOO' BIATCH!'_

"…"

'_Hey don't you walk away from me!'_

"Rylte… We've been walking since leaving Cerulean…"

'… _I like hotdogs!'

* * *

_

**'WEVEOJMOFCESLMFOKCLSE'**

Willow and **Rylte**

Just outside **Vermillion City**

Battle the Gym Leader…

* * *

'_I like bagels!'_ I cried out suddenly, for reasons I do not know… Woo butterflies!

"Do you ever shut up?" Willow muttered.

'_No Willow I NEVER shut up!'_ I'm so awesome…

Well, we done some stuff here and kicked but there, now we're walking… yes walking… I feel sleepy… and peckish.

'_Willow I'm tired!'_ I moaned. _'Carry meh!'_

"No." He replied. "But I can put you in your Pokeball?"

'_NOOOO!' _I screamed. _'I HATE DEMON BALL! … I like Dragonball!'_

"Why are you so pedantic?"

'_Shallow AND pedantic.'_ I cheered for some reason.

We walked up the path a bit more… I saw no napkins… So was sad. Then we heard a woman's voice shouting and screaming, probably because she was ugly.

Willow uncharacteristically had me follow him to the noise. "This way Rylte!" He repeated.

We charged through into a clearing, we quickly realised the situation. This big ugly thug was attacking this lady and they hadn't noticed us. He was trying to snatch her handbag.

I was so shocked… she wasn't ugly! Then again I can't differentiate between handsome and ugly… My method is to assume that people without warts are pretty. And… well… that's it actually.

'_Oh ma gawd! A Mexican!'_ I screamed. _'What do I do! He'll steal my cookies!'_

"Rylte, use Quick attack on that Thug!" Willow ordered.

I jumped into hyperspace, flew around Saturn and hit the Thug in the side. Suddenly two enemy ships appeared.

"Rylte! Watch those Zubats!" Willow yelled. I dodged them as they flew in.

'_Hey 'Low! I can't shoot these enemy ships down! Requesting Air support!'_

"Got ya covered Rylte!" Willow pulled out another Pokeball. "Go Glade!"

Willow summoned this Jet fighter and it flew into action, I was like _'Whoa…'_

"Glade use Wing attack!"

'_Hate you!'_ It cawed in Pokespeak. _'Hate you!'_ It chased a Zubat into the sky and slammed it with its wings. The Zubat dive-bombed into the ground after losing control.

"Use Bite on that Pidgey!" The Mexican ordered.

"Dodge it, and use Peck on the other Glade!"

Glade flew up close and fired his machine gun into the other Zubat; it too fell to the ground. Unconscious.

Suddenly Glade started glowing. 'doo dah dah dah dee doo dah dah dee doo, duh duh de duh de duh! He evolved into an even larger Pigeon. Congratulations!

"Nice, work there Glade." Willow smiled. "You look stronger now."

'_Hate you…'_ It moaned as Willow returned him.

The Mexican ran away, and Willow approached the lady. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you… That man tried to steal my Pokemon."

'_Boring… Hey what's this button do?'

* * *

_

In a matter of time…

* * *

'_Oh man that's awesome!'

* * *

_

In a matter of time…

* * *

In a matter of time…

* * *

"Rylte." Willow summoned me from my Pokeball I quickly realised.

'…_You Jerk! I dreamed that I had the power of the author at my finger tips!'

* * *

_

(ScotSniper: …This is the last time I write from your perspective Rylte…)

* * *

"Sorry Rylte, we're in the Pokemon fan club in Vermillion, the chair person was just about to tell me about the situation here…"

I turned my head to a DWARF! I burst out laughing at the tiny man.

"Oh what a cute little Pokemon you have there…" The Chairman cooed, he scooped me up into his stubby little arms and started crushing me.

I pulled out of his grip and pulled out a stick from somewhere, I started to lightly hit him over the head with it. _'Bad dwarf! BAD!'_

"Err…" Willow shifted uncomfortably. "So what's going on then?"

"Ah yes!" The Dwarf nodded. "There's thieves stealing Pokemon…" He broke down into tears. "They stole my ABRA!"

Willow and I shared a look and shrugged. Stupid dwarf man.

* * *

CHAPTER DUNNNNN! DERP!

~Rylte X3


	10. Incursion

**Scot**: Okay, just to clear a few things up… Willow and Rylte saved a lady from the Pokemon Fanclub, She led them to the fanclub building in Vermillion City. After sitting through the Chairman's crying session, they have gotten around to talking…

* * *

**'Incursion'**

**Willow** and Rylte

**Vermillion City**, Pokemon Fanclub.

Investigate Pokemon **thefts**.

* * *

"So… what can we do to help then?" I asked, I immediately knew I was going to regret it.

"You'll help us? !" The chairman beamed.

"Err… sure?" Damn! What's wrong with me! ?

"Oh thank you!" The chairman cheered, "The Pokemon Fanclub is forever in your dept… Just do one thing for me."

Now's your chance Willow bail out! BAIL OUT! "What?"

The chairman put on a serious face. "Save my precious Abra!"

"Okay, Chairman, I'll find your Abra." Oh my god! What am I saying? Damn Red! He's infected me with his stupidity…

The Chairman shoved a document containing all the information on the case, into my hands and ushered me out the door.

Great, now I had to go into a suicidal battle since my pride wouldn't let me back down. Stupid pride, I hate you.

_'I hate you too,'_ my brain replied.

* * *

Later...

* * *

I started to wander around Vermillion city and contemplate what the Fanclub members had told me about the case.

1. The abductions happen around the same time every month. Suspiciously similar to the shipping timetables…

2. The thieves tend to go for the Pokemon and not their Pokeballs mainly. They were going to need to transport them, fully sized.

3. The Thug that attacked that Fanclub member earlier had a strong build… Like a sailor!

"Rylte." I said to my partner. "We're going to the docks."

'_Will there be waffles?'

* * *

_

At the docks...

* * *

We arrived at the docks, a massive cruise ship was docked and Sailors where transporting cargo into the holds. I noticed that the Sailors were taking crates from a certain pile. And leaving them unguarded…

"I've got an idea…"

'_Yeah… me too,'_

"See those crates?" _'See those crates?'_

"…?"

'_Lets throw them at those ducks and K.O them!'_

I facepalmed. "Rylte… you're an idiot."

'_Well let's see you come up with something smarter!'_

"Why don't we hide in those crates, and let them carry us inside… then we can search for clues."

'…_So we're not throwing crates?'_

"No."

'_You're boring…'_ Rylte pouted.

Suddenly I saw an opportunity, I grabbed Rylte and rushed over to the pile of crates. I glanced around quickly, and then slipped into one, it was partially filled with food supplies.

* * *

…

* * *

Suddenly I felt the crate I was in was being lifted up, the man carrying it must have flung it onto his shoulder or something, the way I was getting tossed about.

"Man, how much food do we put in 'dese things." The man muttered.

After bobbing up and down inside the crate for a while, I was ever so gracefully, thrown into a wall.

"Sonnava…" I cursed silently. I heard the footsteps fade away.

I kicked the top off the crate and climbed out. Rylte hopped out, rather grumpy.

'_I swear… if I ever find the guy who was carrying us… I'm going to teach him HOW TO CARRY A CRATE!'_ He said menacingly.

I ignored him. "Well, where should we start?"

'_On the poopdeck?'_

I shrugged "Sure why not?"

'_Oh ma gawd I was being random!'_ Rylte giggled _'I got something right for once!'_

I facepalmed, again. "Let's check the cargo holds first."

I snuck around the cargo hold, looking around suspiciously. I started to wander backwards, slowly and carefully searching the crates with my eyes.

Suddenly I bumped into someone. I froze.

I grit my teeth and leapt into a battle stance, stopping in shock when I realised who it was.

"RED! ?"

"WILLOW! ?"

In front of me was the one person I** didn't** want to see for a while: Red, dripping wet with his Poliwhirl at his side. Our 'happy' reunion was cut short however…

THUMP

Red's Poliwhirl fell forwards, flat on its face. Red quickly knelt down, by his Pokemon's side. "P… Poliwhirl… what's wrong? !"

Your typical bad guy laughter echoed through the cargo hold. "I'd say it's in **shock**."

I looked up at the source of the voice; a tall man in a military uniform, he had spiky blond hair. "Now I'm gonna make you throb with electricity."

Being the arse that I am, I decided to use a crappy pun. "That's what she said!"

Smart Willow… very smart…

"You little runt!" He swiftly grabbed me by the throat and held me up. "Why don't you be a good little boy and hand over your Pokemon?"

"Go too hell," I gasped out as I felt my throat be constricted further.

"Defiant all the way, well little good that will do you." He mocked.

Many spherical Pokemon emerged from the shadows, completely surrounding Red, who held his Poliwhirl in a protective embrace.

I shot him a panicked look; this situation was not looking particularly good…

"We deal with trespassers VERY harshly…" The Military man cackled, still holding me above the ground.

I was able to gasp. "I noticed…" In response

* * *

To be completely honest, I didn't like this chapter much… too short and badly written… Meh I'll make the next one better.

It may be crappy, but Reviews about how crap it was are welcome. =]


	11. Bon Voyage!

Scot: Okay! Another chapter up! Sorry for being slow.

Chapter start!

* * *

I shot a panicked look at Red's Poliwhirl; it was steaming slightly after taking that surprise electric attack. The Military man still held me by the throat; I feebly struggled to break free of the Man's grip.

"Rylte…" I gasped.

No reply.

I managed to look behind me; Rylte was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like your little rat has deserted you…" The Military garbed man cackled.

I felt my vision dimming, I had started to kick at the Man's chest but being 10 and having virtually no muscle to me, it was pointless.

"Let him go!" Red shouted, still at his Poliwhirl's side. Sure tell him to let me go NOW, after being held up for… 20 seconds now? Moron.

My hand twitched slightly, I raised it up and knocked Glade's Pokeball off my belt. The impacted of the ground and summoned my Pidgeotto, it swiftly smashed the man in the chest forcing him to release me.

"Thanks… Glade…" I gasped and I retreated back to Red.

"You must be desperate to use a Flying type against an army of Electric types!" the man laughed.

* * *

**'Bon Voyage!'**

**Willow** and Red

SS Anne,** Vermillion City**

…Escape.

* * *

The Man quickly recovered from Glade's attack, brushing it off as if it were nothing. The folded his arms and smiled menacingly.

"Now tell me why you are on my ship!" He ordered.

"Us?" I gestured to Red and Myself. "Well, It's got something to do with something called 'gravity', you see the Earth-"

Red cut in. "Pokemon have been nabbed from the townsfolk! We're gonna find the one's who did it!"

The man laughed. "You think I did it? !" More of his thugs arrived in the cargo hold. "Hey boys these kids seem to think that we've been stealing Pokemon!"

He and his crew broke into laughter.

"Err… YOU did ask me to 'Hand over my pokeballs' remember?" I pointed out.

He continued to laugh and jerked a thumb at his chest. "We're rescuing those poor weak Pokémon! Making money off of them might help a bit with doing the job though!"

He broke into laughter again.

"Seriously is there laughing gas in here or something? Because I've not seeing anything funny here, well, maybe your face." Behind my back Red was getting ready to launch an attack with Poli.

Red sprang up and glared at the leader. "So it is you!"

"Get as angry as you want! You can't defeat all of us with that stupid Bird!" He pointed at Glade and grinned wickedly.

I glanced at Red and we both silently agreed that this was a no-win situation.

"That's what I thought" He stepped aside to show the silhouette of a large Pokemon. "It's time to finish this!"

It stepped forwards from the shadows, revealing a yellow and black Pokémon. The black patches of its fur formed lightning bolts all over its body. Chains around its arms and legs bound it.

"This certain Pokemon is so mean that it can't be contained in a Pokeball!" The Man explained. "But it makes a perfect guard!"

The chains that bound the Pokémon suddenly released and fell to the ground. "Electabuzz! ThunderPunch!"

The attack was directed at Glade, I reacted instantly. "Glade! Use Agility to dodge it!"

Glade swerved out of the attack's path, and the Electabuzz smashed the ground, easily shattering the wooden flooring.

"That was only a small portion of ThunderPunch!" The Man cackled. You know what, I'm sick of calling him 'Man' I'm going to call him 'Sparky' from now on.

"Yeah… well, Glade! Use Wing attack!" Glade whirled around the Electabuzz striking it with several powerful bashes with its wings. The Electabuzz was only slightly affected. Suddenly I noticed a small trail of water running slowly towards Sparky and his men. I smiled knowing that Red was up to something; all I had to do was keep Sparky preoccupied.

"Use Thundershock!" Sparky ordered his Electabuzz, it immediately launched a small burst of electricity from it's body.

"Use Double team to evade it!" I called out to Glade, It created several holographic copies of itself and thankfully the attack hit a fake.

"GOTCHA!" Red yelled out, as Sparky and Electabuzz's legs where covered with ice. Red threw some sort of 'smoke grenade' and grabbed me. He pulled me up towards a flight of stairs. I quickly returned Glade and started to climb.

* * *

Upstairs...

* * *

"That was way too close…" Red sighed, leaning on a guardrail.

"We ain't outta this yet, mate." I groaned, just rising from the stairway. "So how did you do that… thing?"

"Huh?"

"You know… with the smoke and stuff?"

"Ah! But a good magician never reveals his secrets."

"Fine." I grumbled, "Let's find Rylte and get outta here."

'_I'm right here Willow.'_

I turned and glared down at the small blue fox Pokemon, who was innocently munching away at a loaf of bread.

"And where did you bugger off to? I needed your help back there." I seethed.

'_Eating.'_ He shrugged and took another bite out of the loaf.

I grabbed the loaf from his hands and threw it off the side of the ship.

'_NOOO! Mister MakeTummyHappy!'_ He broke down into tears.

I glanced over at Red who was congratulating his partner for helping our escape, looked up suddenly and ushered me to keep low.

He gestured to a floating steel ball with two magnets coming out of its sides. "A Magnamite!" He whispered to me checking his Pokedex.

I noticed another rounding the corner. "There's another one!"

We ducked under their levitating bodies and snuck underneath them. We reached a ladder and Red started to climb it to a higher level. "Something tells me this isn't the way to the exit…"

I followed him up the ladder. "If this is a trap, I'm blaming you."

* * *

The moment we reached the top of the ladder a 'Magneton' I think, launched a screech attack at us. I quickly put on my headphones to protect me ears.

Red jumped to the ground and threw Poli of his shoulders so he could protect his ears, quickly realising his mistake he jumped after his Pokemon. "Poli! No!"

A big hand reach down and grabbed Poli before Red could reach him.

Sparky smiled wickedly at Red, he held Poli up by the arm. His Electabuzz stood behind him.

"Lt. Surge!" Red yelled in alarm.

Surge started to walk towards the railing and Red ran after him. "Stop!"

Four Magnamites swarmed Red and trapped him in a transparent pyramid.

"An electric wall stronger than steel! You can't escape!" He threw Red's Poliwhirl off the side of the ship. "Say goodbye!" There was a splash, then silence.

Red stared at Surge in horror. "Poli!"

The barrier that trapped Red floated over the side of the ship. I started to charge towards Surge.

"Stop right there!" He ordered.

I stopped.

"You don't want your friend here to drown do you?" He cackled.

"I'm pretty sure he can swim!" I yelled and started to move again.

"Use Thunder on the Prisoner!" Surge ordered Electabuzz.

There was a huge burst of light and Red screamed in pain. "This is true torture!" Surge smiled at me.

Red lay limp inside of his transparent prison. "Do you think he can swim now?"

"You bastard!" I roared.

"Move again and I'll drop him into the water." He warned me.

I snarled and held my ground.

"Electabuzz! Use Thunder Wave on our spirited friend here."

I didn't get a chance to react, I felt a terrible burning sensation wash over me and then I felt my body go limp. I collapsed to the floor.

"Rylte… run…" I managed to gasp out. He gave me an uncertain look, but obeyed, running down the corridor.

"Willow…" Red gasped in pain.

I managed to tilt my head slightly in his direction.

"Use Thunder on the prisoner again!" Surge clicked his fingers.

Red let out a weaker cry of pain and lay motionless. The invisible cage holding him vanished and Red's unconscious body was released to the water below.

"Von Voyage!" Surge said cheerfully as he fell.

My eyes widened with shock as my friend disappeared from sight, I heard a splash.

Surge turned towards me smiled. "Your next."

* * *

Chapter end!

Things are looking rather bleak…

Please Review!


	12. Guess we're even

Rylte: Scot did a fast lazy chappie...

**

* * *

'Guess we're even…' **

**Red**

SS. Anne, **Vermillion City** Harbour

…Survive.

* * *

Darkness…

I felt my body descend deeper into the freezing water; I could only sink and reflect.

'_Willow was right… I am an idiot. I've gotten him and myself killed… And Poli…'_

I grimaced mentally remembering what Surge did, then throwing me overboard to drown. But there was a strange familiarity to this.

'_I can recall… This happened before…_

…_Long ago.'_

_'I was drowning in the water… I was too young to know how to swim… Poliwag was there, and couldn't help me…'_

_'And so it evolved to save me…'_

* * *

**Willow**

* * *

"Well, now that that's taken care of…" Sparky a.k.a Surge a.k.a Giant dickhead chuckled. He turned to face my limp body sprawled out on the deck.

I despite the paralysis caused by the Thunder Wave I was able to force tiny movements in my hands and feet.

Surge laughed at my feeble efforts. "Forget it kid, it's over. Your little friend is dead and there's nothing you can do to help him."

He walked over and lifted me by the collar of my shirt. "However, I want to make you suffer a lot more than him. Heck, drowning people leaves too much evidence, I think I'll fry you…"

"You're… an utter… dick." I choked out, with some half defiant, half despairing laughter.

Something erupted from the water and landed on the deck.

Surge looked horrified. "A POLIWRATH! ?"

The Poliwrath held Red under one of its arms; it gently placed him onto the ground.

"Poli…" I muttered.

Surge dropped me and stood behind his Electabuzz. "Attack it!"

Electabuzz fired a Thunder attack at Poli, who countered with an Ice Beam. The attacks caused a large explosion and cancelled each other out.

Surge looked a bit nervous. "I've… got to go!" He muttered and started to run away.

The two then rushed to engage in a wrestling match, Poli's muscles suddenly expanded. He easily lifted Electabuzz above his head and threw him at the retreating Surge.

He screamed, "Not Seismic Toss!"

The massive body of Electabuzz hit Surge like a bowling ball, propelling him into the air. The Electabuzz hit the railing, but Surge flew right over the side of the ship and into the water.

Red struggled to his feet. "I'm glad that's over…" He sighed.

"Me too, so could you help me up?" I asked, from the floor, "my legs are being bastards today."

Red helped me to my feet, but my limbs were still quite numb so I leaned on him for support. Surge's crew flooded into the area.

"You kids are gonna get it!" One of them roared.

The ship started to rumble and the Crew looked confused.

"What's dat noise?" They muttered looking around.

Suddenly Rylte burst out a doorway with a variety of Pokemon behind him, he pointed at the crew.

'_Get the Mexicans! Freeeeedom!'_ he screamed. _'For Norway!'_

Red and I looked on shocked as Rylte and the other Pokemon beat the living shit out of Surge's men.

"Should we help them?" Red asked uncertainly.

"Nah…" I chuckled, enjoying every second of the carnage.

* * *

Later…

* * *

Surge's crew were being marched out of the ship, heavily bruised and cuffed. That's right, the Police came and arrested them AFTER we beat them up.

I was watching them being taken away from the top level of the ship, Rylte jumped onto my shoulder.

_'Ya didn't think I was gonna leave ya behind, did ya?'_

"Some doubt did cross my mind… Well done on releasing the imprisoned Pokemon by the way." I smirked.

Red walked up from behind us. "They never found Lt. Surge…"

Suddenly Electabuzz jumped up and grabbed Red and Rylte.

_'OMG! He's gonna eat me!'_

"Willow! Help us!" Red screamed.

I chuckled and held up a Pokeball. "Alright Volte, return!"

The Electabuzz was absorbed into the Pokeball, Red and Rylte both shot me looks of absolute horror.

"You caught that Electabuzz? !" _'You caught that yoghurt? !'_

I smiled, "Well, It was just lying there with it's head trapped in the railing so I thought… why not?"

"Because that thing nearly killed me!" Red shrieked.

I grinned evilly, "My type of Pokemon." Red took a nervous step away from me. "So why did you come up here Red? Wanted to see the view?" I gestured to the police dragging the unconscious thugs into Police vans.

"Actually, I'm here to tell you the Fanclub President found his Abra… sort of…" He replied.

"How'd he take it?"

Red pointed towards a sobbing figure standing beside an Alakazam. "Not well."

We both broke into a fit of laughter as the sun began to set over Vermillion City.

_'Willow?'_

"Yes Rylte?"

_'Can I get a pet rock?'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter end.


	13. Gluttony

**'Gluttony'

* * *

**

_**Willow**_, Red and Rylte

_Route 11_

Participate in _**Race**_…

* * *

There was a race going on and it matched Red's and my own planned traveling route, so we decided to participate… It was a bad idea. Especially since we borrowed some shoddy looking bikes from the Pokemon Fanclub.

* * *

The speaker phones rang out, I gripped the handlebars of the bike tightly in preparation. I was lined up alongside multiple other cyclists, Including Red, some girl most of the male cyclists were flirting with and this bloke called 'Unknown Guy'.

The speaker, a very enthusiastic girl called 'Miley Angel' (according to her nametag) was jumping up and down excitedly. She spoke into a microphone. "**ATTENTION ALL POKEMON TRAINERS**!" She screamed, She shouted so loud she caused most of the cyclists positioned close to the speakerphones to fall over.

"**Oops! Sorry…"** She apologized.** "Please… 'Retake' your positions!"**

The Cyclists reorganized themselves, shooting her daggers. She mouthed 'sorry' over and over.

"**Err, Our thanks to Miracle cycle for sponsoring this race…"** She took a deep breath and spoke confidently **"And to all of you taking part…!"**

"**An easy race course it is!"** She pulled up a large board and unrolled a map, showing it to the racers. **"A mere 10 Kilometres on level, well-marked roads! Nothing to it!"**

She grinned evilly. **"Of course, on the way…" **She tapped a certain point on the map. **"Well… We shouldn't give away **_**everything **_**should we?"** She chucked evilly.

She cleared her throat. "**Everyone on their bikes**?"

"As long as you don't scream!" I called out; most of the other bikers chuckled a bit.

Miley shot me a dark look. "**Then get ready… Get set…**" She threw her Microphone at my head, knocking me off my bike. "GO!" She screamed.

The other cyclists pedaled off leaving me in the dust, I pulled myself back to my feet and rubbed my head. Miley whistled innocently checking her fingernails. She looked up and gave me a '_haha_' wink.

I shot her a dark look and jumped back onto my bike and gave chase. Rylte clutched onto my head for dear life, as I pedaled ferociously.

'_Your acting like a maniac! This is why I don't like women drivers!'_

"Rylte, shut up!"

'_Men are even worse!'_

I resisted the urge to throw him off my head and into the nearest tree.

I started to gain on Red who was trailing behind.

"S'up loser!" I called out to him; he turned around and looked at me confused.

As I cycled beside him I snatched his retarded hat from his head and slipped it on Rylte.

He cursed loudly as I overtook him. "What's with this stupid bike! ? Maybe borrowing a bike from the Pokemon fanclub wasn't such a good idea…"

"No mate. You just suck!" I cackled in response and caught up with the main group.

I stopped suddenly and skidded to a halt, people were crossing a river one at a time on a narrow rope bridge.

Red started to catch up to me; I glanced back to the river.

"It's not that far, I think Glade could give us a small boost…" I muttered, taking Glade's Pokeball and summoning him. It gave me a dirty look and started to caw what I thought was 'Hate you' over and over.

I rolled my eyes, "Glade I need a lift, do you think you can fly my to the other side?"

The Bird Pokemon glanced at the distance and nodded.

"Alright…" I grinned, taking a seat on my bike and Glade swooped down after gaining some altitude, I grabbed one of his legs with one hand and held onto the bike with the other.

Glade took me up fairly high and hovered over the other side of the river. "Alright this'll do."

Glade flung his leg and threw me from about 6 feet in the air, to the ground. It fluttered down where I hit the ground and cawed rhymically. _'Hate you' 'Hate you' 'Hate you'_, Rylte translated every caw.

"Yeah, yeah I know you do…" I groaned struggling to my feet.

On the other side, the girl that the men were hitting on before was explaining to Red the situation. I was about to cycle off when I realized the bike's chain had come loose.

"Damn." I cursed and the bike fell apart completely.

'_Wow, talk about karma…' _Rylte chuckled.

"Shut up Rylte." I hissed and started to stomp down the path.

* * *

**In a matter of time… and after a lot of cursing and Rylte randomness…**

* * *

I caught up to many of the cyclists who where walking back, most holding their bicycles at their sides.

"What's going on?" I questioned one of the racers as he passed by.

"The road is blocked by a very large Pokemon… nobody can get past." He muttered sadly and continued to walk back to Vermillion.

"Hey Rylte… you still good at moving heavy stuff?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

'_I can throw popcorn!'_

"Err… lets try the move we've been working on, okay?" I groaned and started to run down the wooden bridge that led to the finish line. As I ran a familiar red cap came into view.

"Red!"

"Willow!" Red shouted back with a small smile, he returned his gaze to the huge black lump of fur that blocked the bridge.

"Wow… this is one fat Pokemon." I grimaced as I poked the creature; my finger sank into its fur without any resistance. I quickly pulled back, my face contorted with disgust. "Its entire body is made of fat…"

There were two other racers stuck behind the Pokemon. "Hey, call me Unknown." The boy muttered with a wave.

The girl sighed. "My friends call me Dbzespio…" She held a Flareon in her arms and hugged it, it purred contently.

"Hmm it's a Snorlax…" I muttered. "I remember reading about these…"

"And how do we move them?" Unknown asked.

"With food." I sighed clutching my grumbling stomach, "I don't suppose you have any…?"

"Oh forget this!" Red roared. "GO! Poli!" Red summoned his Poliwrath, "Use Water Gun!"

The attack seemingly bounced off the Snorlax's thick hide. "No effect!" Red cried out in alarm, checking his Pokedex, "It just sleeps through it…"

"It doesn't matter what we do…" Unknown moaned. "Its so fat, its unbeatable!"

Dbzespio shrugged. "You think we haven't tried attacking it already?"

"I guess using Rylte's Blaze kick is out…" I grunted, taking a seat with Dbzespio and Unknown.

"The only thing that can wake a sleeping Snorlax is food…" I muttered bitterly. "And none of us have any… Fantastic."

Red grinned suddenly. "Actually, there is 'some' food…" Red reached down and picked up his Bulbasaur, it was covered in what looked like honey. (I didn't want to ask...)

"How about a snack Snorlax?" Red called out to the large pokemon. "It's alright Bulbasaur! I promise!"

'_Snorlax is going vegetarian tonight!'_ Rylte screamed with glee. _'This is going to be_ _hilarious!'_

Red wafted the honey covered Bulbasaur at the Snorlax taunting it. "Can't you smell the tasty Beedrill honey…?"

The Snorlax sat up drooling, suddenly Bulbasaur yelped and jumped onto me, wiping the honey onto my jacket. The Snorlax turned its attention to me.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**At the finish line.**

* * *

"**And the leaders are approaching the finish line!"** The announcer cheered**. "I can't make them out yet, but…"**

"…"

"**Here they come! Let's give a cheer for the win-" **The announcer's eyes went wide with shock. -**"Huh? That's no bike!"

* * *

**

Back with **Willow** and Red

* * *

"REDDD! IT'S OFFICIAL! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" An equally terrified Red screamed as he pedalled, also smeared with honey. My reasoning was; if I'm going down… I'm taking him with me!

"**And the winner is…**!"

We crossed the finish line just as the Snorlax pounced on us.

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"Unbelievable." I grunted, taking a seat on the ground next to my companion.

"10,000 in prize money…" Red groaned as he watched his Pokemon happily run in circles with Rylte and Volte. I nodded, holding an icepack to my head. "And it was all wasted on that stupid Snorlax!"

We shot looks of contempt at the creature as it munched through the food Red had bought with the money. Typically, I was disqualified for not crossing the finish line with a bike. Also… Red captured the Snorlax. I hate him.

* * *

**Chapter end.**

A hastily done chapter to keep my story alive. Back to working on **TSI**...

(I also included a few reviewers in this chapter, only cameos. They might make future appearances...)**  
**


	14. Oh ma gawd Zombiehz! !

**'Oh ma gawd Zombiehz!'**

* * *

**Lavender Town**

Red, **Willow** and Rylte

Proceed to next Gym

* * *

"Lets see now; I've pissed off a world famous professor, I met you, I made enemies with an enormous criminal organization, I met you again and I've been electrocuted… it's official! I HATE this country!" I screamed to the heavens while my companion gave me a confused look.

As the bleak and depressed looking town of Lavender came into view… it started raining.

Red shuffled away from me, attempting to get out of the radius of detonation. "Willow… are you okay…"

My eye twitched.

Dramatically I threw my arms skywards. "THAT'S FINE! GO AHEAD AND RAIN ON ME! GO ON! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

A lightning bolt struck a tree behind us, causing it to come crashing down onto the ground we had only just walked on.

Red grimaced visibly and grabbed me, however, I wasn't finished cursing at the sky yet.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT? !" I roared at the top of my voice. "YOU MISSED ME!" Gesturing to myself a let out one final burst of rage. "COME ON SKY! RIGHT HERE! COME ON!"

'_And they say I'M the crazy one…'_ Rylte groaned shaking his body to remove trapped moisture from his fur.

Red noticing I had finished my rant shook me. "Come on Low! We need to get outta the rain!"

Rather than scream a sarcastic remark I followed the capped trainer towards the menacing city.

_'Do you think they do good ghost films?'_ Rylte chuckled. '_I could totally play a centaur!'_

I continued to march down the path stomping any plant life that got in my way.

I heard Red whisper to Rylte and Pika. "We gotta get him a stress toy…"

'_I'll stress toy him!' _I snarled mentally.

* * *

In a matter of time…

* * *

We started to wander down the dead quiet streets, the People seemingly ignored each other occasionally shooting suspicious glances at people who got to close to them.

_'I've seen cheerier folk at a graveyard…'_ Rylte cocked his head._ '…at least there was clowns at the cinema.'_

Red approached a passerby. "Um… excuse me…"

The passerby simply turned around a quickly march away from him, shooting a hostile glare as he did so.

Red seemed unfazed by the strange behavior and approached another person. "'Scuse me..!"

Said person performed the same avoidance behavior.

Red sighed before wandering back up to me. "Geez! Is this 'Lavender Town' or 'Leave 'em there Town?'"

I smirked. "Leave the sarcasm to me, mate."

Red suddenly let out a surprised yelp as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. An old voice croaked from the figure. "Slaves to their suspicions, that's what they've become!"

_'Haha he said slaves…'_ Rylte giggled. _'I had a pet that was a slave once…'_

"Rocks don't count Rylte." I muttered to the Blue fox perched on my shoulder and refocused my attention to the old man.

Red recovered from the shock of being ambushed by a decrepit old man. "Um… mind if I ask you what you're doing?"

The old man ran his hand down his long white beard and fixed his worn brown robe before speaking. "I was just paying my respects." He brushed past us and knelt down to a nearby gravestone. "Just paying my respects…"

I found myself transfixed by the tombstone a bizarre feeling welled up in my chest. '**Doduo, Rest in peace'**

The old man continued, his voice strained from years of suppressed emotion I noticed. "He lived to a ripe old age, my beloved Pokemon…" The steadily tried to rise to his feet, Red quickly rushed to support him. "But his time came at last."

I shot a brief glance at Rylte and turned away before he could notice. I hated tombstones.

Red knelt down and paid his respects to the deceased Pokémon. I simply stared down at the mound of earth.

"Are you also a lover of Pokemon?" The old man gave my capped companion a warm smile and gestured from him to rise. "Come." He stated and started to walk down the street. "Have something warm to drink at my house."

Red nodded and sauntered away slowly.

There was something about gravestones I didn't like. _'Is it that I'm aware that, I'm going to end up there… or… that someone I know will end up there…'_ I thought carefully. _'Rylte…'_

"Willow!" Red's irritating voice broke my thoughts. "You coming?"

I gave one last glance at the stone before following.

* * *

Mr Fuji's house…

* * *

The Old man's name was Mr Fuji, a kind old charity worker who took in homeless Pokemon and found them new homes. Absurd isn't it? Why not just release them into the wild?

As we sat at the table, the old man poured us some tea and started to tell us about the town. I relaxed back into the comfortable wooden chair, much better than trees, I can see why we chop them down now.

"For many years, this town has said to be a gathering place for the souls of Pokemon." Mr Fuji started.

'_Willow, I see dead people.'_

"Funny, I see the living braindead." I whispered in response.

"To honor those souls… and give them a place of rest… the townspeople erected a great Pokemon tower." Mr Fuji directed our gazes to a rather intimidating building.

"You'd never have guessed the townsfolk made it with their blissful ways." I sarcastically remarked.

Red examined the building carefully. "Y'mean… that building is a Pokemon… cemetery?

Mr Fuji let out a weary sigh. "Indeed."

"But if that's the cemetery, why didn't you build your memorial there?" Red questioned. I didn't like where this was going…

The old man hung his head solemnly. "Because no one dares to venture near the Tower!" He shuddered slightly. "_They_ appear."

I raised an eyebrow. "They?"

"The ghosts…" Fuji replied in a monotone.

I chuckled, who gets scared of ghost stories.

On that thought Red sprang up. "G-ghosts! ?"

I facepalmed.

Red noticing this quickly started laughing. "Hahaha! Ghosts! He says Pokémon ghosts!" Red raised his head to see if I bought it.

I shook my head.

"You saw the townspeople's fear with your own eyes…" The old man signed. "They have become so terrified of the ghosts that they have forgotten how to trust each other. They won't even make eye contact with strangers!"

I shrugged. "Oh they gave us looks alright, just not very nice ones."

Fuji pulled out an old photo. "You may choose to believe… or not like your friend…" I noticed he gestured to me.

He handed Red the picture. "Is that… your Doduo?"

"It was." The old man's eyes started to well up in tears. Oh crap he's gonna get us to go on a suicide mission! "If only I could let my Pokémon rest in a proper place and not a weed grown alley…"

Red scanned the photo and a small smile crossed his face. "You must've cared a lot about it…" He unfolded the photo and his face paled. "GREEN!"

Rylte was snapped out of his nap by Red's shout_. 'Say what 'bout equations? Miss I can't read maths! I want to break FREEEEE~! !'_

Fuji looked over Red's shoulder. "You know that Lad?"

"I'm on a quest right now to fill this Pokedex with information on every Pokemon there is…" Red took a deep breath. "…And my Rival on that quest is Green! Where is he now? !"

"Ah… he passed though this town just before I lost my Doduo…" Fuji stared at the photo reminiscing. "Just like you, when I told him about the ghost he laughed it of. He ran off to the tower thinking he'd prove us all to be fools. But that was two weeks ago… He hasn't come back."

"TWO WEEKS? !" I blurted in amazement. '_Great, we're gonna have to go rescue him now… unless he's already dead.'_

Fuji looked at me and frowned. "But then, in recent times… no one who enters the Tower ever comes out."

Red nodded to himself and walked outside. I sighed before following him as I reached the door I paused. "Thank you for your hospitality sir."

"Your welcome, son…" He mumbled. "Be careful out there…"

I nodded and followed my companion.

* * *

"The guy's personality could use improvement, but as a Pokemon trainer he's the real thing. He doesn't go down easy!" Red mumbled mainly to himself. "So what could put him out of action for two weeks…?"

_'Pork chops?'_

Rylte's comment went ignored as we both paused at the foot of the tower. "Could it possibly be…? Could that tower really be haunted by ghosts…?"

I ran a hand through my wet brown hair. "Only one way to find out…" I groaned. "I really hate graveyards."

Red smirked. "I knew I could count on you Low."

"Don't get used it." I scoffed. "The moment we have to split up, I'm taking it."

"Better enjoy the company when I can then!" Red chuckled before dashing towards the tower. "Let's find out what those 'Ghosts' really are!"

* * *

_Creak_

"Ahh!" Red jumped back and grabbed my arm. "I thought I saw something!"

"…Red please let go of my arm."

"Sorry."

The tower was filled with an unnatural haze that surrounded us with menace. The rows of grave stones seeming directed us down a set path, up stairs and into the very depths of the darkness. Even Rylte clung to me like he was intimidated. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't unnerved by the perpetual darkness that seemed ready to envelop us. But, Red was more dramatic and flinched at every sound, every creek and inaudible whisper.

"EEP!" Red slipped and slammed his back off the tiled floor.

Offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. "Just a bit of water…hehe, I'm fine!"

"You're trembling."

"Yeah, well you're scared too!"

"Am not." I strode past him and proceeded up a stairway, ignoring a chill that went up my spine as I did so.

Red rushed up to me. "But man… this place didn't look to huge from outside! Wh-where's the walls?" Red paused. "Hey Low is it just me or is this fog getting thicker?"

I started to realize what Red meant as the mist seemingly drew closer and surrounded us on all sides. A figure emerged from the fog and we all tensed up before taking battle positions.

Red lowered his guard. "Hey!" He chuckled. "It's a cute little Psyduck!"

More figures rose up from the fog, they gave off a eerie glow and waddled towards us. "Red… we aren't alone here…"

"M-more of them?" Red gasped as he finally took notice of the various other pokemon that closed in on us.

The Psyduck we had seen first pounced and lunged forward at Red. It's skin seemed to vanish as it left the fog until only the bones of a skeleton remained. Red sprang back knocking me over. As the other figures left the fog, they to changed into skeletons.

Rylte let out a dramatic scream. _'OH MA GAWD ZOMBIEHZ!'_


	15. Pesky Girl

**'Pesky Girl'**

* * *

**Blue**

**Celadon City**

Infiltrate **Team Rocket**'s HQ and locate data on **Mew**

* * *

I let out a weary sigh as I sat observing the Celadon Arcade, from my viewpoint I could see it was quite well guarded despite it's seemingly welcoming appearance. I knew Team Rocket was using the arcade as a base, had the evidence too. I could easily report 'em to the cops, but I'll use that as an escape plan…

I fiddled with my binoculars for a few moments, before placing them against my eyes. A large white delivery truck pulled up in front of the building and men with, what I assumed to be crates filled with food, started to enter the flashy building.

Smiling, I withdrew a Pokeball from my black dress. My opportunity had just arrived.

* * *

In a matter of time…

* * *

"You're a bit short for a grunt…" A Rocket field agent narrowed his eyes as he scanned me.

I made a deep grunt in response, the rocket nodded slightly and stepped aside to allow me entry into the arcade. I shifted the black rocket cap on my head slightly to a more comfortable position.

The arcade itself was filled with cigarette smoke, which seemingly drifted up to the roof, from the hands of their transfixed owners. Rows of people, from their twenties to their eighties just sat in front of machines, pouring coin after coin into the wicked machines that had corrupted their lived, before pulling the lever. I cast a sympathetic gaze to these poor fools who spent most of their free time, and money, in this façade of 'a good time'.

A couple of rockets beckoned me over to the other side of the large room, I had to weave between machines and men whom made deliveries to those trapped at the slots. Their lifeless expressions mirrored the expressions of those whom they served, but in a place like this, I don't blame them. My mouth managed to tug a slight smile despite my Ditto's presence over it.

I stood before the two men, they stared at me a moment sizing me up, before nodding and pressing on the wall.

A staircase appeared at the end of the corridor that divided the reception desks from the main room.

I suppressed a giggle at how easy this was, my Ditto was, without a doubt, getting tired of holding this from for so long.

"Just a bit longer Ditty…" I whispered to it, a slight tug at my ear was its acknowledgment.

I followed the two Rockets down the hidden stairs.

* * *

What I saw horrified me.

Scientist clad in white lab coats gathered around large vats of ooze, like in the movies, but what terrified me was what was inside the eerie green sludge; some sort of creature… it was incomplete and its body looked like it was melting. I quickly tore my gaze from the creature to prevent the emptying of the contents from my stomach. I'd just eaten too.

The Rockets led me down a corridor. _'Strange…'_ I thought. _'Why lead me down here?'_ The sleeping quarters, according to the blueprints I had obtained, showed that they were at the other side of this hidden basement.

Unfortunately I had caught on too late, as a large hand grabbed me from behind, wrapping itself around my waist. One of the Rockets in front of me ripped Ditty from my face.

"We got ya, you little spy." A crude voice whispered in my ear.

Ditty shrieked as the Rocket handling it threw it at a wall. A second Rocket grabbed my face to turn it to him. "Aww, aren't you a cute one."

"Let me go pervert!" I screamed and threw my leg violently between his legs, he let out a pained scream and lurched back.

Ditty bounced up and assaulted the Rocket that had thrown it's face. The Rocket flailed about violently trying to force the pink blob from his head. I elbowed the Rocket that had grabbed me in the stomach, winding him enough to break away.

Unfortunately, I had caught the attention of just about every other rocket in the building…

"Well, Plan A failed!" I announced and tore off the Rocket uniform I had been wearing to reveal a my short black dress that reached halfway up my thigh, excellent for making a run for it.

I dived between a couple of bulky thugs that lunged at me and weaved between the confused scientists and unreliable grunts that tried to grab me… and shot into the Rocket's command room.

A scientist let out a yelp as he turned to see me slam the door behind me as I entered. He stared at me wide-eyed for a few moments before fumbling through his pockets desperately for a Pokeball. I was faster and summoned my Wartortle.

"Blasty, Water Gun!"

The blast of water that erupted from my blue-skinned bipedal turtle's mouth threw the bumbling scientist into some electronic equipment.

Working fast, I withdrew a floppy disc and inserted it into the Rocket's main computer. The scientist I had knocked out had logged in from me. Despite the setback of being compromised, things were going well…

_THUMP THUMP_

"We know you're in there!" A harsh voice roared slamming on the door. "There's no escape! Surrender now!"

Did he know the door wasn't locked?

I shrugged and searched up all files related to 'Mew', a large number of which appeared on screen. I activated the transfer from the Rocket database to my device. I took the liberty of deleting the ones I had copied, better in my hands than theirs after all.

The transfer was quickly completed and I quickly pulled my disc from the computer. I returned Ditty and Blasty to their Pokeballs and made my way over to an air vent. I kicked the grate from its hinges and crawled inside. Outside the control room I heard a small dispute between the Rockets.

"What are you doing? !" A more intelligent sounding person roared.

"The girl has locked herself inside! We are attempting to break down the door!"

The sound of a handle turning and the creak of the door opening was followed by silence.

"…Oops."

"Fool! Locate the girl!"

I heard footsteps inside the room and I started to crawl frantically through the vent.

"She isn't here! ?"

"Then find her!"

* * *

By the time the Rockets has realized I had slipped into the vents I had crawled back out into the Laboratory section of the HQ where I had started. Everyone in the base had crowded around the control room leaving the exit unguarded. I made a run for the stairs completely unopposed.

Reaching the top of the stairway a few voices called out behind me. "She's at the stairs!"

As the grunts dashed up the stairs, I calmly made my way over to the poster and hit the switch concealed behind it. Turning around, I found that the wall had slid down and blocked the stairway, and two thumps indicated that they had found it too.

The gamblers paid me no heed as I rushed between them and out the door. I made a face at the camera that took pictures of people of entered as it flashed.

I let out a proud laugh as I continued to dash through the streets of Celadon.

"That's exactly how I like to win, by a mile!"

* * *

Blue's mind is a lot more complex and a bit fun to work with. I enjoyed writing that chapter, and next time it's back to Willow, Red and Green.


	16. Character Update 2

_Scot: Well, it's time for character updates._

* * *

**Character Profiles**

* * *

_**Protagonists**_

* * *

**Name**: Willow

**Age**: 10

**Background**: An unwilling protagonist, Willow is highly sarcastic and makes certain his contempt for the world about him is well known. Willow is quite cold towards most and does his best to isolate himself emotionally, and seemingly trusts nobody but his partner Rylte. However, he has gradually become more open to his companion, Red and tends to crack jokes with him. Having experienced mental trauma at a young age, Willow does well to hide it, but has severely influenced his outlook on life. Several years of suppressed emotions is starting to take its toll on him.

**Pokemon on hand**;

Rylte/Riolu – Level 38

Volte/Electabuzz – Level 27

Glade/Pidgeotto – Level 24

* * *

**Name**: Red

**Age**: 11

**Background**: Red is an impulsive and reckless individual. He has a strong sense of justice and believes in doing the right thing, despite the consequences. His reckless behaviour has thrown him into conflict with Team Rocket, dragging an unfortunate Willow with him. Red is a talented battler and shares a strong bond with his team, it is this powerful bond that enables Red's team to go beyond their usual limits and snatch victory from the jaws of defeat.

**Pokemon on hand**;

Poli/Poliwrath – Level 31

Saur/Bulbasaur – Level 30

Pika/Pikachu – Level 21

Lax/Snorlax - Level 30

* * *

**Name**: Green

**Age**: 11

**Background**: Green is the grandson of the famous Professor Oak. Green, however, is bitter that he is only recognised because of his grandfather's fame and seeks to build up a name from himself. Green is a mysterious individual and quite condescending towards people he deems inferior. He has a strong rivalry with Red, another Dexholder. Despite his harsh comments towards others, Green is quite wise and knowledgeable for someone his age.

**Pokemon on hand**;

Charmeleon – Level ?

Scyther – Level ?

Pidgeot – Level ?

Golduck – Level ?

Machoke – Level ?

* * *

**Name**: Blue

**Age**: 11

**Background**: Blue is a mysterious Thief seeking the legendary Pokemon Mew. She is highly cunning and adept at infiltration. Her misadventures have brought her into conflict with Team Rocket.

**Pokemon on hand**;

Blasty/Wartortle – Level ?

Ditty/Ditto – Level ?

Jiggly/Jigglypuff – Level ?

Cleffo/Clefairy – Level ?

* * *

**Name**: Professor Samuel Oak

**Age**: 60?

**Background**: THE authority on Pokemon research and inventor of the Pokedex. Oak has the ability to see the potential in trainers and selects those with high potential to be his 'Dexholders'. Owners of these symbolic devices are respected, as it is not just a symbol of Professor Oak's confidence, but also a symbol of authority and talent in its own right.

* * *

**Name**: Misty Waterflower

**Age**: 14

**Background**: The Cerulean city Gym leader and Water Pokemon expert. She is quite hot headed and prone to emotional outbursts.

* * *

_**Antagonists**_

* * *

**Name**: Lieutenant. Surge

**Age**: 30?

Background: A member of Team Rocket and a high ranking admin, former Gym Leader of Vermillion City.

* * *

**Name**: ?

**Age**: ?

**Background**: A mysterious Rocket admin Willow and Red confronted on Mount Moon.

* * *

**Name**: Rocket Grunts (Multiple)

**Age**: Varied

**Background**: An assortment of thugs and scum: Individually inept, dressed in black with a blazing 'R' symbol on their chests, these thugs in large numbers are an intimidating sight.


	17. Things not to say to a Ninja

**'Things not to say to a Ninja'**

* * *

**Lavender Town**, Pokemon Tower

Red, **Willow** and Rylte

Investigate reports of ghosts

* * *

Red and I stood surrounded by the living dead. Naturally, I blamed him.

"Red, this is your fault."

Red glared at me. "MY fault? How is the dead rising MY fault?"

I shrugged. "Just cuz."

A Slowpoke's skeleton pounced at an amused Rylte, who seemed rather calm despite the situation. I reacted quickly. "Use Blaze kick!"

'_Wooo! I get to play with FIRAH! !'_ Rylte cheered as his foot was engulfed in flame, he flicked his blazing leg at the attacking zombie and sent it back into the mist from whence it came. _'STRIKE!'_

Red released his Bulbasaur and stopped being useless for a change. "Razor Leaf now!"

One of the leaf projectiles lodged itself in the head of an attacking zombie Psyduck.

Red winced. "N-nothing… happened?"

I saw the Slowpoke zombie Rylte hit earlier rise again. "Err… Red, how do we kill zombies?"

We retreated closer to each other as our perimeter gradually shrank into the mist. "I'm thinking!"

"Then we're doomed!" I yelled back. "Rylte keep on hitting 'em!"

'_I'mma tryin' but these guys are more stubborn than a turtle on helium!'_

"I've got it!" Red suddenly exclaimed. "Saur use Sleep Powder!"

The Bulbasaur fired a seed into the air above us, before exploding and releasing a fine white power. The power descended on the horde of Zombiefied Pokemon, but they seemed unfazed.

"Great plan Red!" I cheered sarcastically. "You saved us all!"

"At least I'm thinking!" Red snapped back.

"Yeah, try and keep your 'thinking' to a minimum. Cause look where it's gotten us!"

Another Zombie pounced towards Red; his Bulbasaur swiftly delivered a Vine Whip and slammed it into the tiled floor.

"It's an empty body…" Red muttered thoughtfully. "Somebody must be controlling them!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"It's the mist!" Red exclaimed. "Whoever it is, is using the mist to control them!"

"Super." I muttered and grabbed Glade's Pokeball. "Come on you grouchy Pigeon! Lets kick some Zombie ass!"

My Pidgeotto materialized above us and cawed his 'Hate you.' Chant over and over.

"Yeah, I know you do…" I grunted. "Use whirlwind to get rid of the mist!"

Glade beat his wings with enough force to create a path through the dense fog.

"Alright! Lets go!" I grabbed Red and made a dash for the stairway.

A burst of fire hit the ground in front of us as we ran, causing us to stumble back.

"Fire!" Red hissed.

"Yeah! I noticed." I spat back.

Red's eyes darted towards the source. "You're okay! I never thought I'd be glad to say that!"

I followed his gaze. Green stood in the mist, unmoving like a statue. I had a bad feeling about this.

Red apparently didn't, he called out to Green. "Green! We gotta get outta here!"

A burst of fire exploded as Red reached out to him, Green's Charmeleon stood by Green's side.

"Green! What are you doing?" Red cried, still oblivious to his transformation to a zombie.

I grabbed Red's shoulder and pulled him back. "Red… Green's become a member of undead horde!"

"No!" Red shouted. "Green's too tough for that!"

I groaned at Red's stupidity. "Look at his eyes!" His eyes were glazed over and he stood passively as if he were sleep walking.

"Green… what happened to you?" Red muttered. "We gotta help him 'Low!"

"Why?" I protested. "He's a douche!"

Red ignored me. "Get Glade to remove the fog around him, maybe that'll help him?"

I sighed and nodded to my Pidgeotto. "Glade! Clear the fog around that asshole!"

As Glade began to beat his wings a fireball stuck his center. Surprised, Glade succumbed to gravity and hit the ground, hard.

"Glade!" I cried out in alarm and quickly recalled him.

Red cried out as the Charmeleon charged at him and fired several fireballs in my direction.

I froze up. Time seemed to slow down as the fireballs drew closer. I had always been a bit afraid of fire, more so after my parents were killed. No matter how many times I told myself I was over it, I wasn't. I was still scared.

Time sped up and I threw myself to the floor, hands over my head and just lay there cowering. The fireballs had long since passed over me, but I still couldn't find it in me to move. I knew that if I didn't get up I was at the mercy of everything wishing me harm. Somehow my mind told me that lying on the ground, facedown, cowering was a good idea. And I was too weak to argue.

I felt Rylte nudge me. _'Come on Low! You need to get up!'_

* * *

_Flashback – 3 years ago…_

'_Low! Quit freaking out, it's just a barbeque!' Rylte scolded me as I trembled at the sight of the flames bursting out from the grill._

"_I-I just want to go inside…" I replied timidly, "I'm not that hungry…"_

'_No! Quit acting like a can of deodorant and get out there!'_

"_But what if I catch fire…"_

'_Then I'll put you out!' The Riolu pouted. 'Seriously! What's so scary about fire?'_

"_I-I dunno…"I mumbled._

'_How can you be scared if you don't even know why?'_

"_Umm… because I'm afraid of what I don't know?"_

_Rylte pondered this for a few moments. 'I have know idea what you mean… LETS EAT!'_

_And with that he dragged me to the grill._

'_Hey look you didn't catch fire!' Rylte exclaimed. 'See? Fire won't kill ya unless there's a lot of it!'_

_I smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right… thanks."_

'_Don't you worry about a single spark! I'll have a fire extin-a-thingy ready to save ya!' _

_-End flashback-_

* * *

Rylte, my partner, and the reason I'm here now. If it weren't for him I'd still be some traumatized little boy sobbing in a corner begging for attention. I owe it to him to be strong.

"I'm not a coward…" I muttered.

I pushed myself to my knees, with the same thought in my mind. I AM NOT A COWARD.

Red was struggling in his fight against Green. His Bulbasaur was having trouble fighting against the super effective attacks that were being brought down upon it.

I snarled and pointed at the Charmeleon. "Rylte! Force Palm!"

I saw Rylte smirk. He knew how to get me back on my feet. Cunning little bugger…

Rylte sprang up and when his arm made contact with the large crimson reptile, unleashed a burst of blue energy. The Charmeleon stumbled back and got back into an attacking stance.

"Willow!" Red cried out. "You alright?"

I nodded.

"Listen! Green's been possessed by a Gastly!" Red explained. "We need to get rid of that to save him!"

The Gas Pokemon Gastly hovered over Green's head, sneering at us, daring us to attack.

"Use Razor Leaf on Gastly!" Red ordered, but the Gas Pokemon easily evaded them.

Green's Charmeleon took position beside its possessed trainer and a tower of flame burst from its tail.

"That's fire spin!" Red cried.

I braced myself for the coming attack. No cowering… No running…

But something strange happened; the fire attack engulfed the Gastly.

Green moaned. "Attack… now…"

Red and I glanced at each other and nodded. "Solar Beam!" "Vacuum Wave!"

The two attacks struck the trapped Gastly and its form broke apart and crumbled into nothingness.

With its control over him broken, Green crumpled to the ground with his Charmeleon. The mist around us also vanished with Gastly's destruction.

Red knelt down beside Green. "Yoo-hoo, Green. Snap out of it!"

Green moaned as he sat up, he glanced around the large room confused. "What…?"

His eyes settled on us. "Oh, its you two…"

Red chuckled. "Ah! Back to your old obnoxious self I see!"

Green stood up and brushed his clothes. "Indeed! You have my gratitude for today, of course. And now that that's over with…"

Green started to stomp towards the stairway leading to the next level up. Red chased after him stupidly, trying to warn him about the dangers, I assumed he was already aware of.

"I'll show that buffoon…" Green snarled.

"Buffoon…?" Red asked stupidly.

"Red, you're a buffoon. Check the dictionary." I tossed a dictionary from my bag to him.

Red quickly flicked through it until he found the description. I had scored out the original description and written 'RED' next to it. Red promptly slammed the dictionary shut and threw it out the window.

"Hey! I was using that to find words to describe you!"

Green continued to seethe, completely oblivious to our conversation. "Thinks he can cast a spell on **me**, does he…?"

"He sorta did." I pointed out to him. Green turned and shot me a blank glare. I shrugged. "I was just stating the facts."

Red trailed behind us. "Hey wait up!"

Green snapped around to face us again. "I didn't ask you to tag along."

"I take back that 'old obnoxious self' line." Red snapped. "You're worse."

"I told ya he was a douche." I sighed. "How tall is this stupid tower anyways…"

Red seemed to ignore me. "Listen, Green, we just finished fighting a whole horde of zombies… to save **your** stupid hide!"

Green snorted. "Yes. And I expressed my gratitude."

I rolled my eyes. "Some gratitude…"

There was a loud 'splat' sort of noise, that echoed through the stairway.

"Okay, who stepped in Growlithe shit?"

Red looked down and grumbled. "Me."

I chuckled. "Typical you."

Red examined the sludge he stepped into. "What's this crud…?"

I leaned in to examine it to. "No idea…"

Suddenly a large wave of the same sludge came pouring down from the top of the stairway.

Reacting I sent out Volte my new Electabuzz. On appearance Volte scooped me up into a powerful hug. "Umm… Volte? I don't suppose you can stop that wave of sludge coming at us… uh, now?"

Volte nodded enthusiastically and turning fired a powerful blast of electricity at the wave. Volte's attack caused the sludge to spray everywhere. A piece of sludge made contact with Red's shoulder and started to melt away his' shirt.

Green cried out in alarm. "That's a poison Pokemon's venom. Pay attention or you'll end up as yogurt!"

I glanced at Red's panicking figure desperately flailing to get the toxic material off his shirt before it could get to his skin. "Err… sorry Red."

Typical bad guy laughter echoed through the area… again.

"Show yourself!" Green roared.

The asshole from Mount Moon suddenly appeared in front of us.

"You're that complete and utter dick from Mt Moon!" I snapped.

The Rocket admin nodded. "Ah, yes. The squirt who spoiled my careful plans…"

He took a few paces forward and gestured to himself. "I am one of Team Rocket's elite triad… Ninja Koga!"

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're one of the best Team Rocket's got?"

Koga nodded. "Indeed."

"Yeah, well you suck. Remember how I managed to knock out your big ugly drill faced tank with one hit?"

Koga chuckled. "The rock type isn't my specialty… I do poison. I do pain. I do death."

'_Do you do hotdogs?' _

Koga flinched, as did Green… did they hear Rylte? Either Rylte's getting better at locking onto people's auras or I'm going insane… well… more insane.

Koga snarled.

"Rylte that is one of the things you shouldn't say to a ninja…"


	18. Ghost Busters

**'Ghost busters'**

* * *

Willow, Red, Green and **Rylte**

Lavender Town, Pokemon Tower

Beat up deh **Mexican!**

* * *

Ugly Ninja Konga glared at us with his barrel vision. I saw Green glancing at his Charmeleon preparing to give an order.

Suddenly Willow shouted for me to use a Vacumn wave.

'_But what about the dust mice! ?'_ I cleverly replied as I flung the attack at Konga.

At the same time Green ordered a Flamethrower from his Charmeleon.

Our attacks flew towards Konga as sonic speed, but somehow the freaky ninja dude vanished. I have no idea how… I shall ponder that as I lower my guard and totally not expect a surprise attack from behind.

"Rylte! Watch out behind you!" Willow yelled.

I sighed as an Arbok lunged at me, I quickly snapped around and seized its fangs preventing it from closing its mouth, but gaining a lovely wiff of its smelly dog fart breath.

'_Eww! Your breath smells you need a taco!'_ I told the Arbok as slammed its face off the floor. The Arbok groaned and tried to get back up. SO I punched it again.

'_Ahahaha Konga! You vicious basilisk was no match for meh! Surely you have a bigger demon for me to vanquish! ?'_I roared as I pointed at Konga. The Ninja raised an eyebrow but seemed unfazed.

I heard Willow groan and facepalm. "His name's Koga, Rylte… He just said it."

_'But he looks like a Konga! See how fat he is? Why I could fit a whole breathmint in there!'_

"Nevermind!" Willow snapped like the meanie he is. "Focus on the fight!"

Two more Arbok slivered into the room. Konga laughed evilly and started to say something. Probably a commercial… but it was directed at Green… He hates commercials!

"And you were complaining about being a slave!" Konga sneered. "If you'd just stayed that way, you wouldn't have to die now!"

"And maybe if you just shut up you could actually do something!" Willow shot back irritated by how all Konga did was talk and let us beat him.

Konga glared at Willow and clicked his fingers… I can click my fingers too!

Suddenly the Arboks started to spit acid at us! Acid isn't good for my skin according to TV so I dived to avoid the bubbling liquid.

'_Noes! I want to have flawless skin when I'm forty!' _I cried as the Arbok's acid chased me around the room trying to destroy my beauty.

Willow, Green and Red were all yelling at each other again trying to think of a plan to stop Konga, but fortunately for them I had already devised a cunning plan to defeat the Ninja.

'_Hey! Konga!'_ I yelled at the Ninja getting him to stare at me in confusion. _'You left your cooker on back at home! You need to put it off or you shall burn your sandwiches!'_

I am a genius.

Then the Arbok ate me.

Just kidding I'm too awesome to be eaten. =D

Yes ladies and gentlemen I used a smiley in a story!

"Rylte!" Willow roared. "Stop those Arbok!"

The Arbok where firing streams of acid from their mouths at my master and his "not friends" and trying to kill them.

Rylte is not amused.

I threw myself at the first Arbok pummelling it with a series of Punches and kicks. The second Arbok slipped after my master and his not-friends as they fled the room.

I turned my attention back to Konga who was alone and staring at me in amusement.

I pointed a finger at him. '_How dare you steal that car Ronald Weasel! I challenge you to a game of checkers!'_

With that said I pounced on the Ninja master… but went right through him as if he were a ghost. He was a Hologram! I knew it!

I closed my eyes and focused, I searched for Konga's aura but could not find it anywhere nearby… the one we could see was only an illusion.

Willow, Green and Red re-entered the room, Willow was ranting at Green.

"You cut an Arbok in half… YOU CUT AN ARBOK IN HALF? ! That's the problem Green!"

Konga snarled as his illusion started to fade. "This isn't over Green Oak… we shall meet again."

* * *

As soon as Konga vanished the mist in the tower also vanished and the zombie hordes disappeared. Willow, Green and Red returned to Lavender Town as heroes and celebrated a job well done.

Well… not quite.

* * *

The moment Konga vanished Green took off to continue his journey.

The Old man was able to bury his Doduo in the Pokemon tower.

And Willow discovered that the path to Celadon was the same Red was going so we get to travel together. WOOO!

* * *

In a matter of time…

* * *

Red, Willow and I walked up the path leading away from Lavender Town. The People waved us off cheering us as heroes.

Willow had his arms folded looking distant.

Red and I shared a glance and Red reached out and tapped Willow on the shoulder. "Hey Low… You know I never asked you but… what's your story?"

Willow shot Red a confused look. "Huh? I told you I came from Sinnoh to challenge gyms."

"But what about before then? Do you have Family back in Sinnoh? Did your parents give you a hard time before you left?"

"My Parents are dead." Willow replied bluntly and stormed ahead of us ignoring Red's stunned expression.

Red turned back to me and shot a weak smile. "I tried Rylte… But I guess he isn't ready to open up just yet…"

'_He possibly never will…'_ I replied sadly as a watched my master march on into the sunset taking the first steps into a new adventure…

…But little did Willow and I know, that every adventure has a start. A middle. And an end.

This is just the end of the start...

And just the start of the end.

* * *

**End The Selfishness Arc.**

_And so the first arc of this story ends... the next arc will have alot more Blue in it and even more Rylte madness._**  
**


	19. Thieves, Stupidity and Flying Pikachu

Scot: I'm back! I decided that I'll just keep everything together instead of having multiple fics. Also I want to thank a friend of mine "BritRecon" (Yeah his name is similar to mine… stalker…) he helped me out with this chapter… so… yeah…

* * *

**'Thieves, Stupidity and flying Pikachu'**

* * *

Red, **Willow**, Rylte

Celadon City Outskirts

Collect the Celadon Gym Badge

* * *

I sighed as we walked down the path to Celadon City. "Those Border guards are assholes."

Red nodded. "Yep they are…"

"Oh gee I'm thirsty!" I mimicked the guard. "Oh sorry, you can go through here cuz I'm a douche!"

Red broke into laughter. "Yeah… that's true."

_'Turn over, now I'm invisible!'_ Rylte stretched himself out on my shoulder_. 'Believe it or not, I can use my manager to cease my invisibility!'_

We both shot Rylte concerned looks and at the same time Volte, my Electabuzz burst from his Pokeball frantically waving his arms.

"What is it Volte?" I asked the panicking Electabuzz. "Is there something in Celadon that is worrying you?"

Volte nodded hastily and shot us both worried looks.

"Rylte, translate please." I asked my partner. Rylte nodded and jumped off of my shoulder. "Ask him what he's worried about in Celadon."

'_Volte says Mexicans are in da city.'_ Rylte replied calmly_. 'And have a giant Pickle in a biiiiig saxaphone.'_

Volte snarled and Rylte and threatened to strike him with an electrified fist.

'_Volte says that I should shut up.'_ Rylte translated. _'Why would one shut up? It would result in colourful hats taking over the sky and holding a tuna hostage for the cost of a million empty boxes delivered by clowns.'_

"Umm I think Volte is trying to warn us of Rockets in town?" Red suggested.

"Buzz." Volte nodded.

It made sense... Volte did belong to the Rockets for a period of time, I mentally noted to take his warning to heart.

A bush on the path started shaking violently. Red immediately released his Bulbasaur and prepared for a battle. From the bush a large cream coloured ball of fur sprang out with its stubby arms and legs ready to attack. It's piglike-nose made a sound that resembled the noise of a fat man farting, as it narrowed its feral eyes on us.

I frowned recognizing the species. "A Primape… it's a fighting type, it was one of the species used in the Veilstone gym."

Red nodded. "Can I take this one 'Low? I think Saur is yearning for a good fight."

I shrugged and returned Volte to his Pokeball, before taking a seat on a nearby fence. Rylte leapt up onto my shoulder to start cheering

The battle didn't last long and Red's Bulbasaur quickly defeated the Pig-monkey Pokemon.

Red and Saur stood proudly over their defeated opponent, Red was about to congratulate his Pokemon for it's victory, but noticed it was trembling.

"Saur? What's wrong?" He asked it worriedly, pulling out his Pokedex as a bright glow consumed its figure.

"It's evolving…" I muttered.

The light faded and an even larger version of the walking plant took its place. The only noticeable difference being, that a flower had replaced the large bulb on its back.

I was about to make a sarcastic remark about how retarded it looked when we heard somebody behind us clapping.

We both turned to face a girl in a short black dress, beaming at us in awe.

"Ooh! That was awesome!" She cheered.

I glanced at Red and jerked a thumb at him. "Him? Awesome? Aren't you missing the "isn't" that goes between that?"

She seemed to ignore me as she ran up to us. "Congratulations both of to both of you!"

Red nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Huh? Uh… Yeah thanks."

"You must be such a good trainer!" She clasped her hands together giving him a enormous smile. "I got so excited watching you battle!"

Rylte jumped off my shoulder to stand beside Red's new Ivysaur. On seeing my Riolu the girl gushed placing a hand over her heart. "Oh wow! That Pokemon there is soooo Cute~!"

Rylte perked up and glanced at her tilting his head cutely to the side.

The girl turned back to Red. "You have such interesting Pokemon!"

"Hey!" I yelled. "He's mine!"

The girl continued to ignore me. "You know… if you had some Pokemon items…"

"Items…?" Red asked dumbly.

"You know!" The Girl emptied her bag's contents infront of us and started pointing at them, telling us what each item did. To be honest… I kinda saw this coming. Because… lets face it, what girl in her right mind would approach Red? (This is excluding Misty the psycobitch). The girl was still babbling on about her items when I started to pay attention. "… This Power Plus will enhance attack power. And this one-"

"I-I-I'm sure they're gr-great, b-but…" Red managed to stutter out, flailing his arms like the idiot he is.

The girl started with the puppy-eyes. "You don't want my items?"

Red blushed and stumbled back slightly, glancing at me for support. Personally I was kinda enjoying watching Red suffer, so I shrugged, feigning cluelessness.

Red turned back to the girl. "Of… of course I do but…"

The girl suddenly pounced forwards and hugged him. "Oh thank you so much~! That'll be 6000P!"

I started laughing. "Look, Red may be stupid. But even he can tell when somebody is trying to con-"

"Deal!" Red shouted over me and took the items.

I facepalmed and glanced at Rylte. "He's such an idiot."

* * *

**In a matter of time…**

* * *

"Wow she really liked me!" Red bragged at me. "I could really tell!"

"Could you now…?" I replied in a monotone.

"And she says she's my age!"

"I really don't care Red."

Red continued to brag about having all these items… most of which I had never even heard of to be honest when another Pokemon shot out of the long grass. This one had two large spiked pincers on the sides of its head, its light brown exoskeleton gleamed in the sunlight. A Pinsir I believe.

I smiled and reached for Volte's Pokeball, but Red jumped in front of me.

"Now's my chance to test these items!" Red cried with excitement and threw his Pikachu's Pokeball.

On seeing the Pikachu the Pinsir started to charge at us.

Red gave Pika one of the items. "Pika! Hp up!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Red gasped in confusion as the Pinsir continued to close in on us.

"Do something!" I yelled snapping him out of his stupor.

"Got it!" Red acknowledged and grabbed more of the items and started equipping them to his Pikachu. By the time he was finished, Pika looked like a plastic fairy with fake wings a cute little toy crown and a plastic spear.

Pika grumbled to itself and prepared to fight the Pinsir.

However, while Red was busy playing dress up the Pinsir had already closed in and before Red could issue another order… it charged into the small yellow mouse, destroying the items Red and spent so much money for. Pika went flying, and in mid air he started to awkwardly flap his plastic wings hoping to break his fall.

The wings didn't break his fall and Pika crashed into several bushes.

The Pinsir then turned its attention to Red and began marching towards him.

I groaned knowing I had to save him yet again and released Volte.

The Electabuzz laughed evilly upon seeing his opponent and slammed an electrified fist into the enormous beetle's face. The Pinsir was briefly lit up like a Christmas tree, before it dropped to the ground unconscious.

Red glanced at the pile of broken plastic items and started cursing. "Something tells me I just got scammed!" He dashed over to his unconscious Pikachu and scooped it up into his arms before running in the direction of town. Leaving me, Rylte and Volte standing there.

"Why doesn't anyone thank me for saving their lives?" I asked my team.

Both just shrugged and followed me as I ran after Red.

* * *

**In the Celadon City Pokemon Centre…**

* * *

Red handed his Pikachu to the nurse behind the counter. "Full Restore, Please."

I had returned Volte to his Pokeball, not quite trusting him yet inside buildings. And followed Red over to the video-phone terminals and watched him dial Professor Oak.

I glared at the image of the old geezer as it appeared on the screen. Oak seemed to ignore me and spoke directly to Red.

"So, Red! Dare I ask how you're doing?" The Old Professor asked.

"Oh… Just fine…" Red lied, rubbing the back of his head. "I evolved Bulbasaur."

Oak smiled. "I'd say you're going great then! That Bulbasaur was such a quiet little thing too! Wonderful, wonderful…"

I rolled my eyes as Oak gave Red hollow praise.

Rylte jumped up in front of the screen_. 'That man is speaking gibberish, Willow, throw a brick at him so everyone will laugh.'_

"You can't do that!" Red almost screamed. "He's an important person!"

'_What do you mean he's an important person? Now my temptation to throw it is ten times higher. For alphabet!'_

Red groaned. "I didn't know you could be so evil sounding Rylte..."

_'I'm going to eat this hammer, and then I'm going to throw it up. Then it will be a dirty hammer. I will use this dirty hammer to repeatedly bang into your house. Then I will take all your napkins. See, I can be evil too.' _Rylte pouted for some reason.

Oak blinked unaware of what Rylte was saying. "That… species… what is that Red? Is it yours?"

"No." I spat. "He's mine."

Oak stared blankly at me. "Really? Might I ask why you are hanging about Red?"

"Its more the other way around." I replied with a smirk. "I'm on three badges now." I showed Oak my badge case.

"You seem to be missing the Thunderbadge…" Oak commented as he inspected my badge case. "But you are making progress, I'll admit."

"I don't need you praise. I'm just showing you that you were wrong." I spat. "I want to know why you sent us on a suicide mission at Mount Moon!"

"It can't have been a suicide mission since you're still here."

"If I wasn't there, Red and Misty would be dead." I snarled. "What is Team Rocket Oak? I know your holding back information!"

"I really have no information on them." Oak tried to explain. "They tend to operate quietly."

"That's Bull!" I roared. "We are out here fighting them! We deserve to know more, we NEED to know more!"

Oak frowned. "I doubt I could tell you any more than you already know."

I slammed my fist on the computer desk and stormed out of the lobby and into our rented room, slamming the door behind me to empathize the fact that I was pissed.

I threw myself onto the nearest bed and closed my eyes. Tiredness slowly overwhelmed my consciousness and darkness was upon me once again.


	20. Fool Me Again

Scot: I've tried a slightly different writing style this time around… what do you think?

* * *

**'Fool Me Again'**

* * *

Red, **Willow**, Rylte

Celadon City

Collect the Celadon Gym Badge

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when I woke again, my first thoughts drifted to Team Rocket and what they were up to. I had realised by now that I was in too deep to simply back out of the situation. (Pissing off enough people does that). I had to accept the fact that Red and I had unintendedly (in my case) had declared war on Team Rocket, and based on experience from fighting them it wasn't such a great idea, like most of my plans.

I let out a tired groan and sat up before glancing around the room. No sight of Red or Rylte. I'm not sure whether to consider that a good or bad thing.

My mixed feelings of relief and concern where dispelled after Rylte slipped into the small room… with at least fifteen burgers. The Riolu shot me an innocent look I had long become resistant to and I frowned.

"You going to eat all of those?"

'_Only the ones that look like chairs.'_ He replied casually_. 'Those ones make time tick faster.'_

I took that as no and left the room, to find Moron… hopefully before he does something stupid.

'But everything he does is stupid…' the little voice in my head replied, I had wondered where it had gotten to. I had started to miss the annoying remarks it made from time to time.

I approached the nurse's counter with a massive scowl on my face to let people know not to cross me.

It only occurred to me that all the nurses in this region look exactly the same… stupid pink hair, same stupid welcoming smile… heck, they even said the same thing.

However while I had been thinking this, the scowl on my face had been replaced with one of confusion as I stared at the still beaming nurse… her eerie expression never changed. I stared at her for another awkward minute. She didn't even blink, her stupid motherly/creepy smile daring me to talk to her.

It was that day I realised I hated Pokemon centres.

* * *

Later I exited the Pokemon centre, the nurse calling after me with her sick exiting phrase. "We hope to see you again!"

I don't know why… but that sends a chill down my spine. What sick person looks forward to seeing mangled Pokemon fresh from a fight. Pokemon nurses of course!

'_She was a nice lady.'_ Rylte said naively as he skipped behind me. _'She gave me burgers.'_

Did she even tell the poor little Riolu what they were made of?

'Well you take a Miltank or a Tauros… feed them fattening foods until they are ready to burst, skin them and cook them. Then repeat.'

Stupid voice in my head, where did it come from?

'You ask too many questions my dear Willow.' It replied mysteriously.

Forget I asked then.

After wandering around Celadon for at least half an hour I found Red… well he found me. Scratch that, he crashed into me, sending me crashing to the ground and further pissing me off. But he didn't even seem to acknowledge me, instead he got up and continued running, calling after someone. My eyes followed the direction Red was pointing… it was that brunette girl in the short black dress that had conned him earlier.

Personally, I think since Red was stupid enough to fall for her scam he doesn't deserve to get his money back. But… then again the longer Red chases this girl, the less progress we make.

I started running after the two, Red finally noticing my presence. "Willow! That's the thief who stole my money."

"I noticed." I shot back slowly catching up to him.

The girl suddenly threw a pokeball revealing a pokemon with pale blue skin, a large shell covering most of its body and two fluffy ears that, for some reason, annoyed me.

I am in a very irritable mood today.

"Rylte! Vacuum Wave!" I ordered to my partner as the girl's pokemon leapt into the city's canal, the girl jumped onto the shelled pokemon's back as Rylte's attack impacted the ground where she had been standing.

"You missed!" Red complained as we chased the girl down the canal.

"Yeah, well you're an idiot, moron."

"Why do you always insult me?" Red pouted as reached for a Pokeball on his belt.

"Because I don't like you!" I replied as if it were obvious.

The girl seemed to be increasing the distance between us as she surfed down the canal on her oversized turtle, mocking us as we chased her.

"Sorry boys, better luck next time!" She called out to us. I could have sworn she gave us a mischievous wink.

Red threw a Pokeball into the canal infront of the speeding girl. A large, fat, greenish lump appeared and blocked the Canal. On realising, which Pokemon Red had used, I sent a glare at him.

"Really?" I spat.

Red chuckled as the Girl on her turtle-thing crashed into the fat speed bump. "Yes, really."

"That thing tried to EAT ME!" I protested.

"You have a Pokemon that tried to KILL ME!" He argued back.

We both noticed the girl was trying to sneak away. I quickly ordered Rylte to cut her off. Allowing Red and myself to close in on her.

"Where's my 6000 smackers! ?" Red roared as he stormed over to her, I casually followed him with an impatient scowl.

"I'm so sorry… I know they didn't work" She feigned innocence. "But I didn't do it for the money… it's just well…"

Next thing I knew the girl had pounced on me wrapping her arms around me. The moment my mind had processed the situation I felt my face warm up.

"I just really wanted to see you again!"

"W-wha?" I managed to say flailing my arms trying to get her off me.

"Can you ever forgive me for playing such a mean trick? I wasn't thinking straight!"

I managed to break free of her grip and stagger back to Red's side. The girl had some tears in her eyes, which made me feel quite uncomfortable.

_'Oh mah gawd!'_ Rylte squawked. _'The girl has done something to Willow's face! He's turned red!'_

The girl glanced at Rylte in confusion. "Did he just talk?"

Red looked very angry. "Quit trying to change the subject! Give me back my money!"

'_Yah! Give Red back his teady!'_ Rylte shook his fist angrily. _'Without that, how will Red control his furniture! ?'_

The girl continued to cry causing Red's initial anger to fade.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "I'm nothing but a low-life crook!"

Red slowly walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at him in awe. "Please stop crying…" Red asked her weakly. "You'll be alright."

"But I've been so bad…" She whimpered.

SMACK!

"And I'm about to get worse!"

Red went flying backwards and as I turned back to face the girl, a powerful blast of water struck me in the stomach, also knocking me to the ground… and soaking me in the process.

Red was back on his feet instantly as the girl ordered another attack from her Pokemon.

"Blasty! Attack!"

A stream of bubbles shot out of the turtle's mouth and directly at Red. But somehow he was able to evade them with several fast sidesteps.

The girl gasped in shock as a large hand scooped Red up and placed him its shoulder. Red's Snorlax smirked as he raised a fist to attack.

"Didn't think I'd see that coming?" Red boasted. "Gotta be more careful before you try to outsmart a trainer with two badges!"

"Oh foo!" The girl cried as she tried to flee.

"I hope my money was worth a mega punch!" Red laughed as his Snorlax slammed the ground, throwing the girl and her Pokemon into the air, before falling and slamming on the ground.

I groaned and sat up twisting my hair to remove some water from it before walking up to the unconscious girl. Red joined me and bent down to access her purse.

"She'll wake up soon." He said aloud. "I'll just take my money back."

As he rummaged through her purse for his money Red noticed something sewn into the purse. "So her name is Blue…"

Next Red brought out his Pokedex and scanned her Pokemon. "It's a Wartortle." Red stood back up and shrugged before walking away. "Stay out of trouble now." I glanced back at the girl before following him.

"So we aren't going to hand her over to the police?" I asked him.

"Why would we do that?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe because she tried to rob us perhaps?" I replied sarcastically.

"You're far to harsh Low." Red chuckled as we wandered back to the Pokemon centre.

* * *

In a matter of time…

* * *

"AAAAAGH!"

Red rampaged around our room waving his red jacket around in a panic.

"My trainer badges!" He wailed. "They're gone!"

I sat back on my bed. "I still got mine."

"BUT WHERE ARE MY BADGES!" Red screamed once more. I couldn't bear his wails any longer, so I slipped on my headphones and put on some music.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

**Blue**

* * *

I laughed to myself as I played with my new treasures.

"I could have escaped easily." I told Blasty my Wartortle. "But when he mentioned those two badges, well…" I held the two gleaming badges up into the fading daylight. "There are something money just can't buy!"


	21. Pep Talk

**A/N**: Yeah, yeah I'm lazy. But I've been busy with other stuff. So here's your dose of Selfishness. Like it or not.

* * *

**'Pep Talk'**

* * *

**Willow** and Rylte

Celadon City

* * *

A trickle of warmth over my eyes told me that it was morning, and with a tired grunt I pulled myself from my rented bed in the Pokemon Centre, giving Rylte a gentle kick to wake him as I did so. Naturally he protested and complained about a lack of peaches, as if to argue with me over dragging him out of bed.

I shot a glance at my sleeping companion, it irked me that I was growing accustomed to his presence and I would have to remedy that sooner or later. Red was getting better, rapidly so, at current I knew I would struggle to beat him even with my experience. I needed to train.

I reached for my bag and shoes and quietly left the room, entering the main hall of the Pokemon Centre. I needed to know my team better if I was going to place my life their hands.

Glade, he said he hated me… pretty much whenever I sent him out and never even asked him why. He seemed to content to assist me when my life was in danger, but enjoyed pulling cheap stunts, if what he did during the bicycle race was anything to go by. If I could evolve him again that would deal with my aerial transport problems, but I couldn't have him throwing me off his back in midair and fall screaming to my death. I don't want to give him any ideas

Volte, the Electabuzz used by Surge, he acted very aggressive under his command, yet under mine he seemed calmer. He also warned me of a Rocket problem Celadon before we entered the city. If I wasn't under their watch list for my interference at Mt Moon, I was certain that I would be under it for breaking up their operation in Vermillion. My distrust of Volte was based on his little 'cheery' act; nobody undergoes a 360-personality change, not that quickly at least. He could turn on me at any time and do away with me with relative ease… I needed to ensure his trust somehow.

Rylte, he was the only individual in this world I** could **trust, but as fate would have it, I can't hold a straight conversation with him.

As I exited the Pokemon Centre I cursed, rather loudly too, at my dreadful luck and wondered if I would last a year at this "Trainer" profession.

I made my way to the park and released Volte and Glade in a nice empty field. (The main word being empty) The two promptly shot each other vicious glares and took battle positions. Snarling at each other as they readied themselves for an onslaught of attacks.

This was going to be a long day.

"Alright!" I announced getting their attention; Rylte sat on my shoulder ready to pounce at any signs of attack from either. "Now I know I haven't been particularly good at this 'trainer' thing so far…" I started awkwardly and both grunted and made some sort of snarky remark at my expense. "And you have probably guessed by now that I'm new to this. I not some skilled trainer with shitloads of badges pouring out of my pockets, nor am I particularly good at understanding you, but that's going to change. I want to know who I'm fighting with."

The two stared at me with skeptical looks (a glare in Glade's case).

"We've done enough to warrant attention from Team Rocket," I told them. "And from past experience with them you probably know that it isn't a good thing."

Both nodded slowly in agreement. I was making some progress at least.

"So, Glade." I turned my attention to the Pidgeotto, who simply stared back with a passive gaze. "Why do you 'hate me'?"

He cawed once and was silent.

I glanced to Rylte for a translation. _'Because I do.'_

I turned back to the bird my patience already running thin. "But why?"

He let out a series of caws snorts.

It was probably him commenting about how much of a dick I was to everyone and how I was a terrible person, what Rylte translated almost made me feel guilty about thinking that. Almost.

'_You stole me from my home, the place I have always known as home. You stole me from my brethren, weak as individuals we may be, prey, we may be. But the Pidgey of the Viridian forest are not the mindless creatures you deem us to be. We work together when we hunt; we protect each other's young and form powerful bonds with our kin. You, __**master trainer**__, like many others simply stride into our homes and spirit us away, tearing us from our kin to take us on an adventure we never wanted nor asked for. You caught me as I was protecting one of my kin's eggs from predators, leaving them vulnerable to the beasts that hide far from the eyes of humans, waiting for the opportunity to taste flesh.'_

Glade cawed a few more times and Rylte was more than happy to translate.

'_That, and you're a dick.'_

"You helped protect me before, surely I mean something to you then?" I probed not sure what to make of his little speech. He began to caw once more.

'_I believe in loyalty. You have proven that you are somewhat capable as being my master and have indeed made me stronger, but do not misinterpret my actions as care. Betray my trust in you… and I shall rip out your throat with my talons without hesitation.'_

"Noted." I replied dully. "You won't go trying to kill me without provocation then?

'_No, but things change.'_

Well that clarifies things about my murderous Pidgeotto, somewhat. Now I had to deal with Volte. I turned to Electabuzz who shot me a goofy grin at I glanced at him.

"Alright you, what are you up to?" I asked rather bluntly, getting a confused look in return. "What's with the 360-personality change, earlier you seemed rather eager to electrocute me and my friend."

Volte made some buzzing noises, which Rylte translated.

_'I've always been like this, but being chained up and tortured really pisses you off. I can't say I'm that fond of you, but I'm willing to give you a chance. As for the other boy… I didn't like his hat.'_

I couldn't help it. I broke out laughing earning a curious glare from Glade and causing Volte to also break into laughter. An Electabuzz with fashion sense… that was a new one…

I spent the next hour conversing with Volte and effectively grilled him for information about Team Rocket, and to my surprise he was more than willing to comply. He informed me about a Rocket operation in Celadon, where he was taken after being captured at the abandoned Power Plant near Cerulean, Surge had taken an interested in him and decided to make him his pet. Volte decided that it would be easier (and vastly more painless) for him to accept his new role. I didn't blame him for it, given the circumstances I probably would have done the same… albeit with a knife behind my back waiting for an opportunity.

'_Master.'_ Volte started, again translated by Rylte, _'I was a coward before and succumbed to the darkness, give me the opportunity to assist you in your fight against the men in black, and in return, I shall protect you to the best of my ability.'_

Sounded more than reasonable, but I made a mental note to remain wary about the Electabuzz nonetheless.

It was getting late into the afternoon by the time we had finished 'bonding', we grew hungry so and we started to trek back to the Pokémon centre. Who knew tell each other your life stories could be so tiring. But reflecting back, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing; I had taken the first steps towards forging a team. A real one. Not just a group of weapons and tools I could just fling at a problem. Maybe, just maybe… my luck was starting to turn around.

And then I turned around a corner, and found myself staring down a group of Rocket Thugs, Pokeballs at the ready, all with wicked grins on their faces.

So much for my luck turning around…

Rylte reacted pretty much on instinct, pouncing on the nearest Rocket's face and distracting them long enough for me to send out Volte and Glade. Both seemed to know what to do immediately and threw themselves into the fray as the Rockets Ratatta and Zubats began to take shape.

No Contest.

The battle ended rather abruptly with one Rocket intercepting a message on his radio about some girl and a data disc and immediately scurried off like insects in the light. Some didn't even bother to recall their unconscious minions before they fled. Some sent me curses as they retreated, to an outsider it would have looked rather farcical, a dozen bulky men in black costumes running scared from a ten-year-old. I smiled warmly at the three figures in front of me. Rylte with his usual mischievous smile, Volte glanced over his shoulder at me sending me a smirk, while Glade simply cawed his usual 'hate you' before activating his own Pokeball. A warm feeling flowed through my chest. This must be what pride feels like I told myself, it feels pretty good.

There was a sound of thunder, and then a sharp burning pain struck my body dumb. I glanced down at my left shoulder a patch of red already forming on my clothing. I looked back up. Gone were the looks of joy from the faces of my Pokemon, instead, terror and shock. From them I glanced up at the end of the alleyway were a lone Rocket stood… a smoking gun in his hand.

I fell back. My mind going numb and only one thought on my mind:

'Just when it was going so well…'

Then there was nothing.


End file.
